ACONITAS EN EL CABELLO
by Darla Asakura
Summary: ¿Qué pasa con las kunoichis de Konoha, para que decidan abandonarla?... Tenten tenía claro desde muy pequeña lo que quería llegar a ser y además, todo para lograrlo... fue entonces que conoció a Neji y todo comenzó a girar en torno a él... ¡Cap 3 arriba!
1. Autoexilio de una Hyuuga

**ACONITAS EN EL CABELLO**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1:**

**Autoexilio de una Hyuuga**

Tres chicos hacían acto de presencia frente a una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos; los tres tenían muy mala pinta, estaban cubiertos de polvo y sus ropas ninjas se encontraban en muy mal estado, y ni que decir de la apariencia que lucían, parecía como si acabaran de salir de un campo de batalla, y no precisamente victoriosos. Sin embargo tanto en el rostro de los jóvenes ninja, como en el de su sensei se lograba vislumbrar el rastro de una sonrisa.

-Los felicito por el éxito de la misión- exclamó la kunoichi, mirando a los muchachos, quienes apenas contaban con escasos dieciséis años, pero ya habían alcanzado un nivel superior en cuanto a sus habilidades ninja.

-Gracias Kurenai-sensei- dijeron a coro los chicos, agradecidos con su maestra.

-Sobre todo a ti, Hinata. Te has convertido en una excelente ninja, puedes estar orgullosa de ti misma.- dijo Kurenai, dirigiéndose a la única chica de su grupo, quien le miraba con algo de timidez.

-N no creo que… s se sea para tanto, Kurenai-sensei.- respondió la aludida, tartamudeando un poco y moviendo frenéticamente sus dedos índices, como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Deja la humildad a un lado, Hinata-chan- dijo Kiba, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, la misión habría sido un total desastre y ahora Shino, Akamaru y yo, estuviésemos bien muertitos.- Terminó de decir el chico, mirándole con cariño. Shino asintió levemente y Akamaru soltó un ladrido de felicidad, mientras la ojiblanco se sonrojaba.

Después de rendir el informe a la Hokage, quien también los alabó por su labor, los tres muchachos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, puesto que se hallaban muy cansados debido al viaje y al esfuerzo en el cumplimiento de su deber como ninjas.

Al llegar a casa, Hinata se encontró a su primo Neji entrenando junto a Hanabi, su hermana pequeña, y no quiso interrumpirlos, por lo que sin hacer ruido subió directamente a su habitación para tomar un baño y recostarse un rato. Luego de dormir unas cuantas horas, Hinata decidió finalmente bajar, no era que no le gustara estar en casa, solo que aun le costaba trabajo asimilar que pertenecía a aquel clan y a aquella "familia", donde era duramente juzgada y en la que se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

Unas voces familiares llegaron a sus oídos, apenas hubo llegado a la planta baja de la mansión Hyuuga, la curiosidad le ganó a la chica al parecerle escuchar su nombre, por lo que se acercó tímidamente hasta la puerta entreabierta del salón donde solía entrenar su padre, y logró reconocer a los dueños de aquellas voces, que no eran otros más, que su maestra y su padre.

Aguzó el oído y prácticamente retuvo la respiración, al prestar toda la atención posible a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, del otro lado de la puerta.

-Está bien, Kurenai… si es tan importante como dices, te escucharé. ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?- comenzó a decir Hiashi con voz acostumbrada a hacerse obedecer.

-Ya se lo dije, Hiashi-sama, es sobre su hija mayor, de quien deseo hablarle- le aclaró la kunoichi.

-Si, si… creo que ya lo habías mencionado antes. No habrá mucho que decir entonces. Adelante.- respondió el jefe del clan Hyuuga, restándole importancia al asunto.

La chica de ahora largos cabellos tan negros que parecían casi azules, sintió una leve punzada de dolor en el corazón¿de verdad su padre le consideraba tan poca cosa, que ni siquiera contemplaba la idea de que pudiera haber algo importante que hablar sobre ella?, la ojiblanco no pudo continuar con sus cavilaciones, pues la voz de su sensei se hizo escuchar, volviendo a atraer su atención hacia la realidad y hacia aquella plática.

-Me temo que se equivoca usted, Hiashi-sama, si hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarle acerca de Hinata.- las palabras de Kurenai, hicieron eco en el corazón de la chica, embargándolo de un sentimiento tan cálido, que le hizo sentirse sumamente agradecida con su sensei. Pero ella no fue la única en la que éstas tuvieron efecto.

-¿Ah si?- ahora su padre parecía mucho más interesado en el tema que abordarían.

-Sí, las habilidades ninjas de Hinata se han incrementado mucho, es una de las mejores kunoichis que tiene esta aldea.- sentenció la mujer de ojos rojos, dejando ver al Hyuuga el orgullo que sentía por los progresos de su hija. El hombre echó su cabeza hacia atrás por un breve instante, en el cual guardó silencio, pero luego se escuchó resonar en la estancia su amarga y cruel risa, aquella que lo caracterizaba y el dolor volvió al pecho de la chica que escuchaba a hurtadillas, con mayor intensidad. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, en el momento en que la voz de su padre se elevó nuevamente, cuando éste pudo al fin controlar su risa.

-¿Eso era todo¿sólo eso has venido a decirme?- exclamó con firmeza Hiashi Hyuuga mirando fijamente a la morena, que lo miraba a su vez, horrorizada por su reacción.

- Hinata, jamás podrá ser considerada una de las mejores kunoichis de esta aldea… simplemente porque no tiene la capacidad suficiente para llegar a serlo. No sabes la vergüenza que me da saber que dentro de mi clan existe alguien tan débil como ella, mucho peor es saber que lleva mi sangre… que es mi hija- le aclaró el hombre a la mujer que no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

- Pero… pero Hiashi-sama¿cómo puede decir eso?- murmuró la mujer, reflejando la tristeza que sentía por aquella chica, porque nunca conoció a una chica que fuera tan bella y dulce como Hinata. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre no amara a su hija¿cómo era posible que no pudiera reconocer sus logros y alegrarse por ellos?.

-Mientras existan mujeres tan fuertes con Tsunade-sama, o sus discípulas Sakura y Shizune, e incluso como tú… una chica como Hinata tan frágil y débil, jamás podrá destacar… por lo menos, no lo suficiente para ser digna de pertenecer al clan Hyuuga.- Concluyó su padre y Hinata sintió que caía más y más en un abismo oscuro, del que no podría salir jamás.

No importaba cuanto se esforzara, cuan fuerte llegara a ser… su padre nunca reconocería su existencia, a menos que fuese solo para degradarla hasta el punto de que ella sintiera deseos de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, sin dejar huella alguna. La chica bajó la cabeza, dirigiendo su vista empañada al suelo, observando como este se iba empapando poco a poco con las lágrimas que caían desde su rostro y se llevó una mano al pecho. Las palabras de su padre revoloteaban en su mente, torturándola, sentía las piernas flaquearle y tuvo que recostarse contra la pared, para no caer. Pero al parecer aun había más…

- Es una gran pérdida para mi clan que ella esté destinada a ser su heredera, de hecho su sola existencia, ya es de por sí… una gran pérdida.- ahora sí las piernas de la muchacha terminaron por no responderle y cayó pesadamente en el suelo, apoyándose con una mano en este y con la otra apretando fuertemente su pecho, el aire se le hizo excesivamente denso y empezó a marearse, la vista se le nubló y todo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, cuando una voz masculina, algo ronca, la devolvió a la realidad de un solo golpe, a su realidad…

- Hinata-sama- la voz de su primo Neji sonaba preocupada y alertó también a los ocupantes de aquella habitación, quienes no perdieron tiempo y de inmediato salieron fuera, para encontrarse con una chica que se levantaba del suelo como impulsada por un resorte inexistente y para verla echarse a correr sin preocuparse por mirar a nadie, ni a aquel hombre que estaba tan arrepentido de haberle dado la vida, ni a la única mujer que le había dado un poco de aquel cariño de madre que tanto había necesitado, ni a aquel primo que un día la llegó a odiar, ni a su pequeña hermana, con la que justamente ahora se cruzaba en el camino a la salida de la mansión, y de la cual alcanzó a escuchar que le llamaba por su nombre.

Hinata corría y corría, sin parar… sentía el viento en su cara, golpearla con fuerza y también sabía que estaba empezando a oscurecer, puesto que al no llevar su inseparable abrigo, comenzaba a sentir algo de frío, pero no le importó. Nada podía hacerle más daño de lo que ya le habían hecho, aquellas palabras de desprecio que había escuchado de la voz de su propio padre. Esa tarde no había sido la primera que le escuchara decir algo como aquello, no era sorpresa para ella que su padre le consideraba débil y que le creyera una total inútil, pero algo muy adentro de su ser le hizo pensar, estúpidamente, al parecer, que si llegaba a convertirse en una ninja, en una verdadera ninja… podría cambiar esa opinión tan arraigada que su padre tenía de ella, que quizá algún día podría demostrarse a sí misma y a los demás, que era digna de ser parte del prestigioso clan Hyuuga. La kunoichi lloraba, lloraba y no paraba de llorar, no podía parar… porque el dolor era muy grande, demasiado intenso para pasarlo por alto; se había propuesto cambiar y lo había hecho, inspirada en él… en su amor platónico, porque lo amaba, sabía que lo amaba, Naruto era su inspiración, el solo recordar su voz le animaba y los pocos momentos de felicidad que había tenido en su vida, se los debía a él en su mayoría… si aquello no era amor, entonces ¿qué era?, debía ser amor, aun cuando jamás se atrevería a confesárselo, aunque ella fuera tan poco para aquel rubio de hermosos ojos azules, tan puros y de sonrisa sincera. Jamás podría tener el amor de Naruto-kun, así como jamás podría tener la aceptación de su padre, él jamás sentiría un poco de aprecio por ella, ni siquiera podía esperar una pizca de orgullo de su parte aun cuando fuera nombrada como Rokudaime. Se detuvo de repente, estaba parada justo en la salida de la aldea, los ninjas que vigilaban ésta, le miraban extrañados, pero a ella no le importaba… no sabía por cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, ni porque sus pies le habían llevado precisamente hasta allí, pero por una vez en su vida vio todo con la mayor claridad posible, con mayor claridad que cuando utilizaba su byakugan, finalmente lo entendió todo, finalmente sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Hinata observó nuevamente la salida de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, dio media vuelta y reemprendió el camino hacia la mansión, de la que momentos atrás había estado alejándose.

-Me voy- dijo apenas hubo abierto la puerta del despacho, donde sabía que a esas horas, solía encontrarse su "padre". Él no respondió enseguida, la observó un instante como asegurándose de que aquella voz que había irrumpido así de repente en aquel lugar, realmente le pertenecía a ella, a su tímida hija mayor, Hinata.

-¿te he pedido acaso, que me informes de tus insignificantes misioncitas?- soltó fríamente Hiashi, ella le miró, con tristeza, pero está vez sin ápice de nerviosismo.

- No lo entiende¿cierto?- Exclamó la chica, sin tartamudear en lo absoluto, para luego entrar sin pedir autorización y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Hiashi Hyuuga le miraba estupefacto, realmente aquella criatura que tenía en frente, mirándole directamente al rostro y sin sonrojarse, era su hija, la incapaz.

-¿Qué se supone que es lo que debo entender, Hinata?- le interrogó su padre.

- Que me voy de la aldea, y para siempre… Otousan.- agregó ella, con su voz dulce de siempre, solemnemente y sin dudar.

El día siguiente llegó, y para todos en la aldea, seguiría su giro normal, para todos excepto para una hermosa y tímida chica que deambulaba desde muy temprano, quizá mucho antes del amanecer, por las calles. Los ninjas entrenaban o se preparaban para realizar las misiones que se les habían asignado, los habitantes de Konoha se veían igual que siempre, alegres y hasta cierto punto ruidosos, supo entonces que aquel ruido no era más que el reflejo de su propia alegría, algo que hasta el momento ella desconocía. Hinata se detuvo frente al restaurante favorito de Naruto, aquel donde cada día iba a comer su ramen. Sonrió débilmente y se preguntó cuantas veces lo había visto dirigirse ahí, cuantas veces lo vio devorar aquellos tazones de comida, realizando una u otra payasada; el rubio si era su verdadera debilidad… se preguntó entonces como era posible que una persona a la que le habían negado amor y cuidados desde niño, alguien que había sido condenado a la soledad, podía comportarse así, ruidoso, alegre… y sinceramente no halló explicación. Naruto era único y por eso le amaba. Sintió oprimirse el corazón dentro de su pecho. Le amaba y se sentía incapaz de decirle nada, ni siquiera sabía si debía o no, despedirse de él. La noche anterior había convencido a su padre de que lo mejor para el clan, era omitir su existencia… lo que no había reconocido es que había llegado a la conclusión, de que eso era también lo mejor para ella, debía olvidarse completamente del clan, de que había nacido siendo una Hyuuga.

_**Flash back**_

_-¿Irte?, ahora si enloqueciste.- fue la respuesta que Hiashi le dio a su hija, luego de haber escuchado la propuesta de ella._

_-¿Por qué?- murmuró ella, sin atreverse a contradecirlo aun._

_-¿cómo que por qué?, tienes una obligación con los Hyuuga¿o es que ya lo has olvidado?- se encargó de recordarle su padre, mirándole fijamente, como si le costara creer que su hija le hubiera pedido aquello._

_- No¿cómo podría hacerlo?-exclamó la chica sin alzar la voz de su nivel normal._

_- Pero ya lo ha dicho antes, padre… no sirvo para el papel que debo desempeñar en el clan. No se perdería nada y se ganaría mucho, si desapareciera.- terminó ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima al señor Hyuuga, quien se revolvió en su lugar, algo incomodo._

_-Pero de ahí, a irte… es demasiado Hinata, no puedo permitirlo. ¿Qué tal si el secreto del byakugan, cae en manos enemigas?- acabó dejando ver su verdadera preocupación. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de porcelana, del que era poseedora la ojiblanco. Ahogó un suspiro y retomó la palabra, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no le temblara la voz._

_-Vamos Otousan¿es eso lo que le preocupa?… usted es el especialista en sellos, sé que hallará uno perfecto para la ocasión.- indicó la kunoichi. Hiashi la miró por un segundo, antes de ponerse de pie y darle la espalda, parecía estar meditándolo._

_-Tendría que discutirlo con el consejo de la familia.- Dijo al fin, sin voltearse a mirarla._

_-Que así sea.- Fue lo último que le escuchó decir a su primogénita, antes de que ésta le dejara solo en aquel lugar._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Hinata suspiró, su padre no perdió tiempo… el consejo familiar de los Hyuuga fue reunido esa misma noche, y al parecer Hiashi había terminado por convencerlos, de que aquello que su hija le había propuesto unas horas atrás, era lo mejor para todos. El sello le sería impuesto al caer el sol, por lo que ese día, sería su último día en Konoha.

Kiba se encontraba en un claro verde, rodeado de grandes árboles desde donde su compañero se encontraba esperando el momento perfecto para atacar. Shino era muy sigiloso y lo sabía de sobra, no debía confiarse o sino Akamaru y él estarían en graves aprietos. Verlos luchar el uno contra el otro siempre le había parecido a Hinata un deleite, ellos eran tan especiales y diferentes. Kiba era sociable, hablador y algo hiperactivo, mientras que Shino era silencioso, analítico y desde cierto punto de vista, intrigante. Ese día la chica de ojos blancos, se había propuesto disfrutar a sus anchas de cada pequeño detalle, que hiciera parte de su vida en aquella aldea, para poder resguardarlos así en el fondo de su corazón; gran parte de la mañana se la pasó caminando y saludando a sus conocidos, brindándoles a todos una última sonrisa, aun cuando ellos lo ignoraran. Cuando por fin hubo aparecido en el campo de entrenamiento donde solía reunirse el antiguo equipo 8, se encontró con miradas preocupadas por parte de Kiba y su maestra Kurenai, y en el caso de Shino, con una mirada inquisitiva, la cual mantuvo fija en ella, alrededor de un minuto, que viniendo de él, se asemejaba más a una eternidad; saludó de la misma forma en que lo hacía día tras día, aun sabiendo de sobra que tendría que dar explicaciones sobre lo sucedido el día anterior en su "casa" y así lo hizo; Kiba se encogió de hombros, para hacerle ver que no debía ponerle tanta atención a las palabras de su padre, quien ante sus ojos, "estaba loco, siempre lo había estado y siempre lo estaría", luego le puso una mano en la cabeza, acariciándole los cabellos como de costumbre y dejó que Akamaru hiciera el resto llenándola de saliva, a lo que la chica rió entre divertida y agradecida. Kurenai le miró con amor y ella le correspondió de igual forma y sin hablar, sabía que si alguien comprendería lo que estaba a punto de hacer, esa era su sensei y protectora, pero lo que jamás olvidaría, pues nunca se esperó, fueron aquellas palabras que le dijera en tono impersonal, el más misterioso de sus amigos: "No esperes la aceptación de otros, si no te aceptas a ti misma… si no reconoces lo que vales, otros tampoco lo harán. Si no sabes por donde empezar, intenta aprendiendo a amarte, te darás cuenta de que es muy fácil". En ese momento no pudo evitar ponerse del color de un tomate maduro, pero ahora mientras los observaba entrenar, las palabras de Shino cobraban sentido… tal vez había empezado a aceptarse precisamente la noche anterior, cuando tomó esa decisión que todavía no compartía con el resto de su equipo.

La despedida fue peor de lo que Hinata había pensado, aunque había evitado adrede pensar mucho en eso, pues había tomado una decisión, y todo su ser le gritaba que esa era la decisión correcta; no se dedicó a explicarles las razones que desembocaron en aquello, sabía de sobra que Kurenai le entendería y apoyaría en lo fuese, que Shino respetaría su voluntad aun cuando estuviera en desacuerdo y que Kiba haría un gran escándalo, puesto que para él jamás habrían razones suficientes para que ella abandonara Konoha. Así, al finalizar lo que sería su último entrenamiento en compañía de sus amigos, su maestra se acercó y le dedicó una de esas miradas suyas, cargada de cariño y orgullo, le dio un abrazo y le deseó muy buena suerte, Kiba un poco más resignado, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara a más no poder, mientras le susurraba al oído un: no me olvides. Y Shino por su parte, le dedicó otra mirada enigmática, que no decía nada en sí, pero que viniendo de él, lo decía todo… Hinata le sonrió dulcemente, antes de escucharle, justo cuando pasaba a su lado, otro de esos consejos que solo él sabía dar: De ahora en adelante, no te reprimas más.

"No te reprimas más", le dijo… y esas palabras extrañamente hicieron un clic en alguna parte desconocida de su cerebro, Shino siempre tenía razón y esta vez no era la excepción, quizá era eso, había vivido reprimida toda una vida, pero ya no más, se dijo a sí misma mentalmente. Sus pies se movieron solos, sin darle tiempo a meditar que hacía y lo siguiente que el Aburame sintió fueron unos brazos rodeándole la cintura, el cuerpo tibio de la muchacha junto al suyo y la sangre agolpársele en las mejillas.

La luz del sol se volvía más y más color naranja, con visos rosas y algunos dorados, y Hinata Hyuuga no hacía otra cosa más que mirar el atardecer, sentada sobre el pasto, rodeada de una infinidad de flores multicolores y de algunas mariposas que las sobrevolaban felices. El cielo azul pronto se tornaría poco a poco en negro, justo cuando recibiera la noche… Su último atardecer en Konoha; había que reconocerlo, de cierta forma extrañaría ese lugar, aquella aldea, a sus amigos y por supuesto, a él… nuevamente se encontró en la encrucijada, sobre que hacer, con respecto a Naruto y a sus sentimientos, pero ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar, ya no había marcha atrás, en poco menos de dos horas sería marcada como una excepción para su prestigioso clan y todo acabaría. Sonrió levemente al recordar la forma en qué se aferró a su amigo Shino anteriormente, se sonrojó al pensar que fueron sus propias palabras las que le animaron a hacerlo, y es que realmente hubiera lamentado marcharse sin un recuerdo tan bonito como ese; miró al cielo una vez más y le pareció que aun cuando le dolía en el alma tener que dejarlo todo, todavía podía llevarse consigo hermosos recuerdos… suspiró profundamente y se puso en pie de súbito, existía algo más que debía hacer y solo el pensarlo le hizo temblar visiblemente.

La mayor de las Hyuugas, alzó la vista al llegar a la mansión, esta vez evitó los caminos principales y fue tan sigilosa como un shinobi debe ser, su ritmo cardíaco se elevó desde el momento que decidió volver a su "hogar" y enfrentar por última vez a su padre y al resto de la familia, de la que dejaría de ser parte esa misma noche. Al entrar a los jardines de la mansión, se sorprendió al ver una silueta refugiada entre las sombras de la terraza y conforme se acercaba pudo comprobar que la persona que allí se hallaba, era nada más y nada menos que su hermana menor. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?, se interrogó Hinata mentalmente, luego lo meditó tranquilamente, conociendo a su hermana lo más probable era que estuviera practicando algún nuevo tipo de jutsu de su propia invención, como siempre.

-Te estaba esperando, Oni-chan.- Susurró su hermanita, apenas Hinata hubo puesto un pie en el recibidor, mientras salía de las sombras. La mayor de las hermanas frenó en seco, cuando fijó por completo sus ojos en la pequeña de once años, que tenía los suyos rojos y sumamente hinchados, como si se hubiese pasado el día entero entre lágrimas.

- Ha Hanabi, e e eto...- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió a la niña abalanzarse sobre ella y romper en llanto otra vez. Ese dulce gesto por parte de su hermanita, le estremeció sobremanera pues nunca se lo había esperado.

-No te vayas, Nata.-le rogó sin romper el contacto, es más parecía no querer despegarse de su cuerpo para nada. Y esa última palabra… el haber escuchado su propio nombre, pronunciado de aquella forma, fue la gota que derramó el vaso… así solía llamarla su madre de pequeña y nadie nunca más había vuelto a hacerlo, luego de que ésta muriera. Lágrimas silenciosas acudieron a sus ojos blanco perla, pero Hinata aun no sabía si lloraba por tristeza o por felicidad, ella siempre tuvo la seguridad de que su hermana ni la odiaba, ni la menospreciaba, pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar que de verdad la quisiera, sólo concluyó que simplemente le tenía lástima.

-No llores, Hanabi. Tú eres el orgullo de Otousan, no debe verte llorar.- se las arregló para decirle en medio de su propio llanto, con voz bastante temblorosa.

-No me importa.- dijo la chica, en un hilito de voz.

-No digas eso, Hana. Porque sabes que no es verdad… a ade además no solo eres el orgullo de nuestro padre, sino… tam también el mío.- terminó la chica con suma dulzura, tras controlar finalmente su llanto, para después acercar las manos al rostro de su hermanita y limpiarle las lágrimas lentamente.

-Hanabi-sama…- una voz desde la entrada, hizo que la pequeña ahogara un gemido. Neji apareció de la nada, pero se quedó de una pieza al ver la manifestación de afecto por parte de su orgullosa primita, para con su hermana mayor.

Hinata posó su blanca mirada en su primo, que se mantenía allí de pie sin agregar nada más, y por un momento pudo jurar que vio un dejo de tristeza cruzar por su rostro, solo por una milésima de segundo.

-Me esperan¿cierto?- le preguntó sin soltar a la pequeña del todo, quien hacía vanos intentos por controlarse y no llorar más.

Neji asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna y se apartó lentamente de la puerta. Hinata le miró una vez, antes de mirar hacia el interior de la mansión. Volvió la vista nuevamente a su hermanita y se agachó para ponerse a su nivel.

-Hana, estarás bien… tú no me necesitas, ni a mí, ni a nadie.- le aclaró la kunoichi.

-Pe... Pero yo no quiero que me dejes, no quiero estar sola, Nata-chan.- sollozó Hanabi, colgándose del cuello de su hermana.

-No… no estarás sola, Neji estará aquí.- declaró ella, mirando a su primo, por encima de la cabeza de su hermanita.

-Tú la cuidarás¿verdad, Neji-onisan?- se dirigió está vez al chico de largos cabellos castaños y ojos idénticos a los suyos, quien se limitó a asentir.

-Gracias- le dijo la chica, sin usar la voz. Hinata soltó los brazos de Hanabi de su cuello, con mucho cuidado.

-Quiero… quiero que sepas… quiero que sepas, que te quiero hermanita- Exclamó la chica en un susurro, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña y ponerse en pie, de inmediato. Ni Hanabi, ni Neji dijeron una sola palabra mientras la veían cruzar rápidamente el umbral de la puerta, como si este se fuera a desvanecer de un momento a otro; sin embargo, el chico sospechó que el verdadero motivo de la urgencia de Hinata, era no perder el impulso y con éste, el valor. Se quedaron los dos solos y en silencio, sentados allí, en el recibidor de la mansión Hyuuga, sabiendo a la perfección lo que estaba a punto de suceder en el interior de ésta.

El ritual de sellado se realizó sin ninguna clase de contratiempos y duró menos de 20 minutos, que a la chica le parecieron una eternidad. Al entrar a la casa, no le sorprendió hallarla llena de los miembros principales del clan Hyuuga; los saludó a todos de una manera muy formal, con una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego fijó la vista en el suelo, hasta que apareció su padre. Después de que le fuera impuesto uno de esos sellos malditos, por los que eran tan reconocidos los miembros del Souke, por parte de su propio padre, a Hinata se le explicaron sus propiedades, este era invisible, puesto que se le infligió principalmente a sus ojos y había sido usado en ella, únicamente para inutilizar el byakugan, además era tan efectivo que aun experimentando con su propio cuerpo luego de su muerte, el secreto de la técnica principal de los Hyuuga estaría seguro. A la chica eso no le importó, se despidió de su antiguo clan con una reverencia algo exagerada, a la que muchos hicieron una mueca de desagrado, pero a ella ya le daba igual todo eso, de ahora en adelante, no tendría que complacer a nadie, no debería buscar la aprobación de nadie, ahora solo seguiría los mandatos de su corazón, por fin podía tratar de hacer algo por y para ella misma.

Se retiró sin siquiera regalarle una última mirada a su padre¿para qué?, no le importaba antes¿por qué le iba a comenzar a importar ahora, si ni siquiera era miembro de su amado clan?... Se sentía mal por tener que dejar a su hermanita en manos de aquellos que le hicieron la vida imposible de vivir, pero recordó que Hanabi no era como ella, su pequeña hermana los llenaba de orgullo, mientras que ella siempre los llenó de decepción… Ahora Hinata se sentía libre, incluso de pensar todo aquello, ya no era una de ellos¿Por qué debía de importarle entonces?. Subió a la que fuera hasta ese día, su habitación en aquella mansión, por última vez, solo para recoger una mochila con algunas de sus cosas y por algo especial que quería regalarle a la pequeña Hyuuga, quién de ahora en adelante sería la digna sucesora que tanto habían querido su padre y el resto de la familia más antigua y prestigiosa de toda Konoha.

-Espero que puedas ser feliz de ahora en adelante, hermana.- susurró Hanabi, cuando vio a Hinata aparecer de nuevo en el recibidor de la mansión Hyuuga.

-Yo… también lo espero, Hana.- dijo cándidamente la muchacha que se disponía a dejar la casa. Hinata metió la mano en la mochila, y comenzó a buscar algo dentro, Hanabi y Neji la observaron, pero justo cuando la niña se disponía a decir algo, su hermana sacó la mano, tendiéndole una hermosa peineta de plata, brocada en zafiros.

Hanabi abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, con los blancos ojos fijos en la palma de la mano abierta de su hermana, donde aún reposaba la hermosa y fina peineta; sin atreverse a tomarla. Al ver la reacción de su hermanita, Hinata sonrió dulcemente y colocó entonces la peineta en sus cabellos negros.

-Hinata… de donde…- exclamó por fin Hanabi, observando como su hermana le adornaba con aquella pieza de joyería, que le maravillaba, pues nunca había visto algo igual.

-Era de mamá, me la regaló, hace mucho tiempo… y es, y es… lo único que tengo de ella.- le explicó a su hermana, que se tocaba el lugar en donde la lucía.

-Entonces…- empezaba nuevamente Hanabi, pero se vio interrumpida por la dulce y baja voz de su hermana.

-Ahora… eto… quiero que tú la tengas.- terminó Hinata, y pudo ver como una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de su pequeña hermana por primera vez, en toda la noche.

-Te extrañaré, Hana-chan.- exclamó mirándola con ternura.

-Y yo a ti, Hinata-sama.- respondió su hermanita, luchando contra las lágrimas, que nuevamente amenazaban con salir de sus ojos blancos. Un silencio extraño reinó por unos segundos más, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par, dejando ver la figura del padre de ambas.

-Hanabi, es hora de entrar…- la voz de su padre, se hizo escuchar, como siempre.

Neji al verlo se puso rígido, había sido testigo de una escena entre las hermanas Hyuuga, que nunca creyó posible, ellas se entendían perfectamente, aunque en silencio y luego la presencia de su tío, hizo que la magia se esfumara.

-Hazle caso a Otousan, Hanabi… recuerda que ahora eres la heredera de los Hyuuga, sus esperanzas están puestas en ti… hermanita.- Murmuró la chica quedamente y clavó sus ojos blancos en su padre por una fracción de segundo, quien guardó un silencio sepulcral ante las palabras de su hija mayor, la que enseguida se dio media vuelta y comenzó el camino que la alejaría para siempre de aquel lugar. Neji no perdió de vista ninguno de los movimientos de su prima y luego se dirigió respetuosamente a su tío, pidiéndole permiso para acompañarla hasta la salida del pueblo.

-Si así lo quieres, hazlo.- declaró Hiashi fríamente, para luego guíar a su hija menor al interior de la casa, sin mirarlo.

Hinata se sobrecogió al sentir la presencia de Neji, lo miró por un instante, en el que él le miró de igual forma, mientras caminaba a su lado. Sabía que debía estar allí por cuenta propia, pues su padre jamás le ordenaría acompañar a una desertora, a menos que fuese para asegurarse de acabar con su existencia. Ese pensamiento le turbó y por un minuto, se vio a sí misma, acariciando inconscientemente el lugar donde guardaba los kunai, sin embargo la voz del genio de los Hyuuga, le obligó a regresar a la realidad tal como lo había hecho el día anterior y de paso le hizo sacudirse esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.

-Hasta aquí puedo acompañarte, Hinata-sama.- dijo él, deteniéndose. Hinata volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos tenían una expresión que nunca le había visto antes.

-Gracias… no… ¿tendrás problemas por esto, Neji-onisan?- se animó a preguntarle la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Debía hacerlo.- se limitó a decirle él. Ella suspiró y dirigió sus ojos hacia las puertas de salida de Konoha.

- Ya no tienes ninguna… ninguna clase de obligación conmigo, primo.- susurró en un hilillo de voz, solo audible para los dos, sin dejar de mirar hacia la salida.

- Pe… pero, quería hacerlo.- terminó dubitativamente Neji. Hinata giró tan rápido la cabeza, que temió que se le zafara, el tono utilizado por Neji al decir aquello, fue una de las más grandes sorpresas que se llevara aquel día, y sí que había tenido sorpresas en ese día.

Neji miraba hacia otro lado, intentando ocultar el creciente sonrojo que sabía que mostraba su pálido rostro. La cantarina y dulce risa de Hinata, le obligó a mirarla… ¿se estaba burlando de él, acaso?.

- Yo también te quiero.- soltó repentinamente la chica, al mirar el rubor que parecía fuera de lugar en el rostro de su primo, sonrojándose a su vez. Él se tensó enseguida y se dio vuelta, antes de regresar sobre sus pasos.

-Buena suerte. Hinata…- agregó con voz firme, al reemprender el camino de vuelta.

Hinata Hyuuga se quedó mirando como la silueta de su primo desaparecía tras las sombras, aspiró profundamente como juntando todo el valor que tenía y del que en ese último par de días estaba haciendo gala, y salió de los límites de la aldea, regalándole un pequeña y tímida sonrisa a los shinobi que aquella noche hacían guardia. Siguió su camino luego, lentamente pero sin detenerse y sin mirar atrás, alejándose con cada paso, más y más de su aldea de origen, se llevó una mano al protector con el símbolo de la hoja, que pendía de su cuello, cuando finalmente se encontró dentro del espeso bosque que separaba los terrenos de Konoha del resto del país del Fuego, dirigió la vista a la ya, lejana aldea, con añoranza y algo de nostalgia… quizá no hubiese sido feliz jamás, pero todo lo que conocía estaba allí.

-Entonces… lo que me dijo Neji es verdad.- le escuchó decir a un chico detrás de ella. Eran ideas suyas, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas tan temprano… él no podía estar ahí¿por qué razón lo estaría?. La chica se dio la vuelta para buscar al dueño de aquella voz, que le hacía temblar las piernas como si fuesen de gelatina y lo encontró sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano, sonriéndole como un pequeño niño travieso.

-Pensabas irte sin despedirte, Hinata-san.- terminó de decirle el chico, poniéndose de pie en la rama del árbol, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Hinata se puso primero pálida como cera y luego como un semáforo en rojo, tras confirmar la identidad del muchacho.

- Na… Naruto-Kun.- alcanzó a decir la ojiblanco, antes de sentir como todo el mundo se le venía abajo y terminar por perder el conocimiento debido a la impresión.

El rubio de ojos azules, alcanzó a tomarla en brazos rápidamente, antes de que el cuerpo de Hinata fuera dar al duro suelo del bosque, Naruto se veía preocupado, pues no entendía la razón por la cual, la chica se había desmayado tan de repente. Aun así, se quedó a cuidarle mientras volvía en sí, de igual forma había ido hasta allí con el fin de despedirse de la muchacha Hyuuga, quien al parecer quería dejar la aldea escondida entre las hojas esa misma noche.

Hinata volvió en sí, sintiéndose un poco mareada y perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del espacio momentáneamente, se enderezó rápidamente al percatarse del sitio donde se hallaba y sacudió la cabeza al recordar la imagen del rubio de sus sueños, sonreírle sentado desde la rama de un árbol. Un suspiro salió de su ser sin poder evitarlo, estaba teniendo hermosos sueños con él… estaba enamorada¿qué más podía esperar?.

-Veo que ya regresaste de vuelta, Hinata-chan.- ahí estaba nuevamente esa voz, esa que tanto añoraba.

- Na… Naruto-Kun, yo…- la muchacha no sabía que decir, estaba ahí frente a ella, adornando aquel bosque con su sonrisa, tan radiante como siempre. Naruto se acercó a ella, mirándola a los ojos, y su sonrisa desapareció.

-No vayas a desmayarte de nuevo, por favor, Hinata-chan.- dijo casi sin voz, verdaderamente preocupado. Hinata se ruborizó de inmediato, puesto que él se había acercado mucho a su rostro al inspeccionarla. Cerró los ojos y tragó algo de saliva con dificultad¿cómo era posible que se mostrara tan débil frente a la persona que más admiraba?...

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó nuevamente el chico, al verla cerrar los ojos.

-eh… sí.- Musitó ella, dubitativamente. Debía controlarse, aunque las manos no le paraban de temblar.

-¿segura?, estás temblando.- le informó Naruto tomando sus delicadas y temblorosas manos entre las suyas, para darle un poco de calor, pues las sentía heladas. La chica sintió la tibieza de aquel gesto, comenzar a ascender. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los azules de él, mirarle con dulzura y su corazón casi explotó de felicidad al encontrar un brillo de preocupación en ellos¿acaso eso significaba que él le quería?.

- ¿Hinata?- le llamó, puesto que la chica parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hai?- se apresuró a contestarle la chica, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

-¿Pretendías irte sin despedirte de mí?- se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho, sin apartar su azul mirada de la figura de la Hyuuga.

-Yo… etto, Naru… Naruto-Kun.- comenzó a balbucear sin saber que quería decirle exactamente.

-¿si?- le urgió el muchacho rubio, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aun más.

- Pen… pensé, que… no te importaría.-dijo ella finalmente apartando la mirada, sin darse cuenta de cómo él ponía cierta distancia entre los dos.

- Eres una tonta. Dattebayo.- Dijo de pronto el chico, tomándole por sorpresa. Hinata sintió ganas de llorar, y al ver como su amor le daba la espalda, fijó sus blancos ojos al piso. Le dolía… y mucho.

- Na... Naru… yo, lo siento.- exclamó la chica mientras luchaba con las lágrimas, al levantarse rápidamente, tomando sus cosas para marcharse de ahí. Sin embargo, algo no le permitía moverse a gusto, y fue entonces que notó como el chico le había sujetado del brazo, para que no huyera.

- De… demo…- fue lo único que pudo decir, al voltear y observar la extraña situación.

-Siempre estás huyendo. Hinata-san… eso debe parar.- murmuró el rubio, mirando el vano intento de la chica Hyuuga por escapar de él.

- Yo…- Hinata calló, pues no supo que más decir… quería cambiar, era cierto, pero volvía a sus actitudes pasadas, justo cuando empezaba a convencerse de que lo estaba consiguiendo.

La chica llenó de aire sus pulmones¿qué era lo que le había dicho Shino-kun, esa tarde?… ah sí, "No te reprimas… no te reprimas más." Saboreó lentamente esas palabras¿Qué pasaría si dejara de reprimirse¿sería la misma, se convertiría en otra… o simplemente, sacaría a flote a esa Hinata, que ella sabía que llevaba en su interior, a la shinobi que no dudaba, a esa que podía reconocer y expresar fácilmente, sus deseos, sus sentimientos…?, no lo sabía… ¿cómo saberlo?.

-Sabía que te irías y que no te importaría irte sin decir adiós, por eso vine…- exclamó él y su voz cambió, aun no le daba la cara y ella, pues no sabía que pensar.

-Yo…- volvió a dudar la chica, y Naruto aprovechó ese instante de duda, para enfrentarla, pero aflojando un poco el agarre en el que le tenía.

-Por eso estoy aquí.- La voz alegre de Naruto volvió a quitarle violentamente los pensamientos de la cabeza, y a dejar su mente en blanco. Estaba feliz de verle allí y no lo negaría.

-¿No me vas a decir adiós?- volvió a hablar el chico soltándola por completo, pero sin dejar su expresión traviesa, esa que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Una vocecita extraña, a la que últimamente le hacía mucho caso, le retumbó en el cerebro, repitiéndole a la muchacha un: ya que insistes. Y en menos tiempo del que le hubiera costado pensar algo con claridad, había vuelto a obedecer uno de aquellos impulsos, que le hacían preguntarse si acaso poseía una doble personalidad. El asombro de Naruto era indescriptible, al sentir unos suaves labios presionándose contra los suyos, era un beso… Hinata le estaba dando un beso y¡que beso!. Al principio él no hizo nada, pues no había tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar, pero luego la boca de la ex heredera de los Hyuuga le hizo perderse en un remolino de emociones que jamás se creyó capaz de sentir, comenzó a corresponderle de igual forma y con la misma dulzura, justo cuando la chica se preparaba para cortar de lleno aquella situación provocada por ella, debido a la timidez, que al parecer ya estaba de vuelta.

Hinata se sintió en medio del paraíso, con angelitos y todo, cuando sintió los labios del chico de sus sueños, moverse sobre los de ella y atraerla más a su cuerpo al rodear su pequeña cintura con uno de sus brazos y apoyar el otro en su espalda, como si no quisiera romper el contacto entre los dos; ella estaba totalmente roja, pero aun así, le permitió a Naruto invadir el interior de su boca con su lengua. Aquello era mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido. O cualquier beso que le pudieran haber dado, porque se trataba de él… de su Naruto. La chica tembló levemente a causa de la pasión que el muchacho le demostraba, y él tomándolo como una señal, disminuyó la ferocidad que no supo en que momento aplicó a aquel beso, dándole paso a la dulzura de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado una despedida como aquella jamás, y cuando por fin se separaron estaban sin aliento, algo acalorados y un poco avergonzados… además, ambos con las mejillas luciendo un hermoso color escarlata, pero también un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Por un minuto el silencio fue tan intenso, que se podía escuchar tranquilamente el sonido de los grillos y cualquier otro insecto que rondara por el lugar, Naruto se pasó la mano por los rubios y alborotados cabellos en un genuino gesto de nerviosismo, para clavar luego su mirada en el piso, y la chica por su parte, no le quitaba la vista a sus pálidas manos, las cuales no paraba de estrujarse.

-Este… Hinata-san… yo… pues, jeje.- Comenzó a balbucear el chico, sin saber exactamente que decir.

-Gracias.- susurró ella a media voz, a lo que Naruto la miró extrañado.

- ¿por qué?- Le interrogó él a viva voz.

- Pues… dicen, etto…- comenzó la chica, recogiendo la mochila que antes había soltado, pero luego volvió a perder la confianza al ver esos hermosos ojos azules, que eran su adoración.

-¿qué dicen?- musitó Naruto quedamente. Hinata vaciló de nuevo¿qué debía decirle¿la verdad?… no. Naruto no debía saberlo, se moriría de la vergüenza… debía arreglarlo a como diera lugar.

- Bueno…- tragó en seco una vez más, antes de continuar.

- Dicen… que un beso es de buena suerte, antes… de emprender un viaje.- terminó ella dudando de sus propias palabras¿de dónde rayos había sacado aquella excusa tan rebuscada?, era imposible que alguien se la creyera.

-ehh sí, eso dicen. ¿Cierto?- exclamó el chico, sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca, en un gesto aun más nervioso.

Ella sonrió débilmente a su vez, sonrojada y avergonzada por su mentira.

-Etto…- Hinata tomó aire nuevamente, la hora de decir adiós había llegado y tal vez este adiós, sería para siempre.

-Sayo…- empezó la chica, pero un dedo índice colocado ávidamente sobre sus labios sellándolos, le impidió seguir hablando.

- No lo digas, sé que nos volveremos a ver, Hinata-san… y para entonces, yo seré Hokage.- dijo orgulloso, como si ya lo hubieran nombrado heredero del titulo. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

- Lo serás.- se limitó a decirle en un hilillo de voz, despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza, gesto que él correspondió. Para luego alejarse lentamente del muchacho que le había robado el corazón años atrás, aun emocionada por haberle robado un beso, aunque se hubiera valido de una mentira piadosa para eso, cosa que le entristecía un poco.

- Nos volveremos a ver…- gritaba el chico a voz en cuello, mientras abanicaba el brazo en señal de despedida, mirando a la hermosa chica que ya se encontraba a algunos metros de él.

-¡Y GRACIAS POR REGALARME MI PRIMER BESO, HINATA-CHAAAAAAAN!- ultimó con ese detalle el muchacho de orbes azules. A Hinata el corazón le dio un vuelco al oír aquello¿había sido su primer beso¿cómo era eso posible?, pero si tenía dieciséis y Sakura... siempre creyó… se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso y a seguir caminando, mientras luchaba con las ganas de regresar… ¿era de verdad¿eso estaba sucediéndole a ella?... podía sentir los latidos aumentar su velocidad e intentó calmarse. "Míralo por el lado amable", se dijo a sí misma, "si fuiste tú, quien le dio su primer beso, por lo menos tienes la seguridad de que no te olvidará fácilmente", sonrió de felicidad tras ese pensamiento, sintiendo una paz extraña mientras se daba media vuelta para despedirse de su rubio con una mano, y luego continuar su camino con renovadas energías. De verdad estaba cambiando, y eso que aquello… sólo era el comienzo.

* * *

Bueno, este solo es el comienzo de la historia... espero que le guste a las personas que se tomen su tiempo, para leer este fic...

Muchas Gracias.

Darla Asakura


	2. El Regreso del ninja prodigio

**ACONITAS EN EL CABELLO**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:**

**El regreso del ninja prodigio**

"De nuevo en Konoha… me pregunto que me espera más allá de estas puertas", se decía a sí mismo, un muchacho vestido de ninja, pero que se hallaba cubierto por una capa negra con capucha, que no permitía que le conociesen a simple vista; bueno, a decir verdad tampoco lo harían sin ella, puesto que el chico había decidido tomar la apariencia de alguien más, ya que estaba seguro que con la suya, no le dejarían poner ni medio pie adentro de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

El chico de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, se detuvo frente a los guardias que le impedían el paso, pidiendo su identificación. Se quitó la capa dejando ver sus ropas de jounin y el protector con el símbolo de la arena.

-Ohayo… mi nombre es Kazuki Ryu, y vengo de la aldea de la arena, para entregar un mensaje a la Godaime.- saludó, esbozando una sonrisa amable a los dos hombres, que lista en mano revisaron aquello, puesto que se acostumbraba avisar con tiempo, cuando un ninja de otra aldea visitaba Konoha.

- Ah sí… Kazuki Ryu… aquí está. Bienvenido a Konoha… adelante.- musitó solemnemente el hombre alto y de cabellos y ojos negros que le miraba fijamente. Se apartó de la entrada, dándole paso libre al supuesto ninja de la arena.

-Demasiado fácil… quizá deban reconsiderar esto de la vigilancia estricta.- se dijo a sí mismo, en un tonito de clara burla, algo siniestro en la amigable voz del hombre que imitaba.

Volvió a recolocarse la capa sobre los hombros y de paso la capucha, para hacerse algo de sombra sobre el rostro, pero de inmediato se arrepintió, así llamaba aun más la atención y él lo que quería era pasar desapercibido. "mejor me doy prisa, si quiero terminar con esto", decidió mentalmente y comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado, para así aproximarse más rápidamente a la tan conocida y familiar torre del Hokage.

Una chica de cabellos rubios, bastante claros y ojos azul celeste, era antecedida por una mujer de cabellos castaños y cortos, que llevaba consigo a un pequeño cerdito; la última le guiaba hasta la estancia donde se hallaba la quinta Hokage de la aldea de Konoha. Al entrar en ésta, encontraron a la rubia mujer mayor, sentada detrás del amplio escritorio, todo cubierto de informes y papeles, que al parecer no sabía como ordenar. Tsunade-sama, una de los legendarios sannin, una de las mejores ninjas médico existentes y ahora respetada Hokage de la Hoja, levantó la vista del montón de papeles, al escuchar abrirse la puerta de su despacho.

-Vaya, vaya… pero si es nada más y nada menos, que Ino-dono, la famosa novia del Kazekage de la arena. – declaró en un tonito burlón, que hizo que la rubia bufara y que Shizune apretara más al cerdito contra ella, pues éste al sentir casi explotar el fuerte aura maligna proveniente de la joven rubia detrás de ellos, quiso escapar.

-Por favor, Tsunade-sama. No provoque una tragedia.- le rogó la castaña, mirando a la bella muchacha, quién parecía echar chispas mientras miraba hacia la ventana, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Pero si sólo he repetido, aquello que lleva semanas de venirse rumoreando por toda Suna y que al parecer ya ha llegado hasta Konoha; en éstos dos últimos días no se habla de nada más.- Terminó su explicación la Hokage, sin dejar de mirar a Ino de reojo, quién se mordía el labio inferior, gracias a la mortificación que en aquel momento sentía.

- Ino-chan me ha pedido hablar con usted, para ver si puede hacer algo por acallar esos comentarios tan mal intencionados.- Musitó suavemente Shizune, acercándose al escritorio lleno de papeles de la actual Kage.

- Ah… ¿así que de eso se trata?- Interrogó directamente a su más antigua alumna, quien asintió levemente, mirando como la mujer rubia, que parecía estar divirtiéndose bastante con aquella situación, se levantaba de su lugar para acercarse a la rubia más joven.

- ¿Ino-dono?... – le llamó la sannin y la chica no pudo hacer nada más que enfrentarse a ella.

-¿Sí, Hokage-sama?- murmuró ella, conteniendo difícilmente la ira que sentía correr por sus venas, mezclándose con su propia sangre.

- ¿Es eso cierto?... lo de los comentarios mal intencionados.- volvió a interrogarle Tsunade, esta vez mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Ino iba a contestarle tranquilamente, pues creyó que finalmente alguien le había creído, pero...

- Mira que el Kazekage no está nada mal… para ti, por supuesto; para mí, es solo un crío, pero hay que reconocer que…- antes de que pudiera terminar con lo de las cualidades que poseía el Kage de la arena, un grito de Ino le cortó, escuchándose por todo el lugar.

- ¡QUE NO!... ME IMPORTAN UN COMINO LAS MIL Y UN CUALIDADES QUE POSEA GAARA, SI SON DE VERDAD O SI SE LAS ESTÁN INVENTANDO, NO ME IMPORTA. ÉL Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA, JAMÁS LO HEMOS TENIDO Y JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES LO TENDREMOS!- terminó Ino casi sin aire en los pulmones, y luego posó la vista en el piso del despacho, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… le había gritado a la Hokage¡Demonios¿cómo rayos se le ocurrió hacer eso?

Shizune y Tsunade quedaron de una pieza, con aquel grito desaforado que pegara Ino; a la Hokage ya le habían dicho que aquella chica Yamanaka era la versión femenina de Naruto, pero hasta al momento jamás se lo había demostrado, siempre había sido un muchacha jovial y formal en su presencia, por lo que estaba supremamente sorprendida por la reacción de ésta. El silencio sepulcral que prosiguió después del grito de la florista, hubiera tensado hasta los nervios de acero del mismo Ibiki, y para el colmo parecía interminable, hasta que una voz que no era de ninguna de las mujeres presentes en aquel salón, se hizo escuchar…

- Vaya Ino, no has cambiado en nada… ¡sigues siendo la misma loca ruidosa de siempre!- la voz fría y masculina atrajo la atención de las mujeres hacia su dueño, que había aparecido de la nada y ahora se hallaba recostado al marco de la ventana.

- ¿Quién eres tú¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar hasta ahí?...- fueron las preguntas que formulara Shizune, luego de colocarse frente a la Hokage a manera de escudo, acto que imitó Ino Yamanaka automáticamente, poniéndose en posición de ataque. El chico de la capa no se inmutó ante esto, se hubiera sorprendido si no hubiesen reaccionado de aquella forma.

-¿No escuchaste?- se hizo escuchar esta vez, la rubia de orbes celestes, las cuales brillaban con intensidad.

El sonrió ampliamente bajo la capucha, esa chica no había cambiado, aun cuando ahora parecía ser mucho más fuerte y también debía admitirlo, estaba mucho más bonita. No podía esperar por ver, que tan fuertes se habían vuelto sus ex compañeros de equipo. La godaime se abrió paso entre las dos mujeres, y se colocó justo delante del muchacho que no parecía querer moverse de aquel lugar, para hablar luego.

- ¿A que has regresado a esta aldea… Uchiha Sasuke?- declaró la mujer mayor, incrementando la sorpresa de las otras dos, quienes se pusieron rígidas tras la mención de aquel nombre.

-¿Sa… Sasuke?- apenas pudo murmurar la menor de las tres, fijando en él, sus preciosos ojos azul celeste.

El muchacho se quitó la capa de un solo movimiento entonces, dejando al descubierto el apuesto rostro, los ojos rasgados y el cabello negro azul, que le identificaban como el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, a quien muchos de los habitantes de aquella aldea, consideraban un traidor.

* * *

Ino caminaba antecediendo al Uchiha menor, quien la seguía con un interés que se acrecentaba con el pasar del tiempo, la primera impresión que tuvo aquel día de la rubia era que no había cambiado, pero su actitud le hacía ver que se había equivocado, en otros tiempos la hermosa muchacha hubiera dado de brincos por realizar la misión que minutos atrás la Godaime Hokage de la aldea escondida de la Hoja le encomendara, ahora sin embargo parecía más que nada, fastidiada; si Ino Yamanaka se hubiera mostrado alegre por convertirse en su guardia especial mientras se decidiera su suerte en Konoha, lo hubiese entendido, también lo hubiese hecho si la reacción hubiese sido de enojo y desprecio, pues no esperaba que le recibiesen con los brazos abiertos, pero nunca hubiera creído posible que esa chica que le perseguía por todos lados cuando tenían doce, pudiera mostrarse tan indiferente ante su presencia… ¿Por qué le resultaba tan extraño aquel comportamiento?, era tan raro…

-Bien, te quedarás aquí… conmigo.- Exclamó la rubia deteniéndose de golpe frente a un edificio de apartamentos, al tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos en su estrecha cintura.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido aun, pero intentó disimularlo cuando Ino se dedicó a buscar un juego de llaves entre sus ropas. Luego de encontrarlas, siguió adelante la marcha entrando al edificio, sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo, lo cual molestó al chico. No se suponía que si ella era su guardia, debía estar atenta a él y a cada uno de sus movimientos por si llegaba a escaparse… Aun así, se adentró en el edificio de apartamentos tras ella, y notó que este era el mismo edificio donde vivía Naruto, cuando él aun era parte del equipo Nº 7, así que no pudo evitar preguntarse si el rubio aun viviría allí. La chica se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez frente a la puerta de uno de los apartamentos de la segunda planta. Ino abrió la puerta con una tranquilidad que al chico le pareció extrema, pero que no duró mucho, pues un ruido proveniente del apartamento contiguo la alertó enseguida, poniéndose delante de Sasuke con suma rapidez…

-Ino… - le llamó por su nombre la dulce voz de una chica, a la que tanto Sasuke como ella, conocían muy bien.

-Sakura-chan…- respondió de igual manera la rubia, actuando con una perfecta normalidad. Sasuke no dejaba de maravillarse con la forma de actuar de aquella muchacha, aunque en ese momento no tuviera mucho espacio en la mente para pensar en otra persona, que no fuera la hermosa pelirosa, que seguía de pie frente a Ino, luego de haber cerrado con mucho cuidado la puerta del apartamento vecino.

- ¿Visitando al novio?- se aventuró a decir Ino, mientras en sus ojos bailaba un brillito algo burlón.

-¿De qué hablas Ino-cerda?- declaró la muchacha poniéndose algo colorada, pero de inmediato retomó la palabra.

- Yo… Naruto, pues… él, está un poco maltrecho de tanto entrenar, así que yo…- murmuraba Sakura, sintiéndose cada vez más incomoda…

- Ya… tú como buena "amiga" le viniste a cuidar.- Terminó Ino, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Hai… yo cuido a mis amigos.- afirmó la pelirosa de inmediato. Sasuke tenía la boca seca, no podía moverse y sabía que eso se debía a la presencia de Sakura; esa vez la estaba viendo bajo una luz diferente, era como si nunca se hubiera fijado realmente en ella hasta ese momento y realmente le gustaba lo que veía. Como siempre la chica iba vestida de forma sencilla, pero no necesitaba de mucho para resaltar, Sakura era preciosa y tenía de sobra con ese hermoso y llamativo cabello del color de los cerezos en flor y con esos magníficos ojos color jade. Estaba tan absorto en la belleza de su ex compañera que no se percató del hecho, de que ésta finalmente posó su verde mirada en él, hasta que escuchó nuevamente su voz.

- ¿Y quién se supone que viene contigo… ah, Ino?- preguntó la muchacha a la rubia, quién sintió tensarse a su compañero debido a la cercanía.

- Ah… pues ¿tú quién crees?- le interrogó de forma traviesa a su mejor amiga, la rubia de ojos azules.

- ¡Ino!- Prácticamente gritó Sakura, tapándose la boca enseguida.

- Demonios, Ino… ¿cómo es que se te ocurrió traerlo aquí, acaso estás loca?- exclamó la muchacha, que parecía horrorizada. Ino le miraba con cierto interés por saber que se había maquinado la cabecita rosa de su amiga.

-Si sigues gritando así, vas a terminar despertando a Naruto… junto a todo el vecindario.- le informó la chica, echándole un mirada de reojo a Sasuke, quien no se movía de su sitio.

- Pero… Ino, dime… dime que no es él.- musitó la muchacha en voz baja, mientras apartaba a la rubia del lado del chico, que seguía sin recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo.

- ¿Él, quién?- Ino se hizo la tonta, bueno a los ojos de Sakura, porque realmente seguía ignorando a quien se refería ésta.

- Pues… él… Gaara-sama.- Terminó de decir la muchacha de orbes jade, sin quitarle la vista de encima al chico que mantenía cubierto su rostro por la caperuza, protegiendo su identidad. La rubia sintió como si le acabaran de dar un fuerte golpe en uno de los costados, pero se repuso enseguida, aunque parecía un poco más pálida de lo normal, cosa que Sakura quiso pasar por alto. Ino suspiró profundamente, pensando que debía aclararle lo de ese rumor a su amiga, pero luego se lo pensó mejor.

- Sakura-chan… escúchame, no puedes decirle a nadie, a nadie- Volvió a inhalar profundamente, infligiéndose algo de fuerza para proseguir con aquello.

- él no debe estar aquí, si lo entiendes ¿no?- Terminó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Lo sé… por eso es que, no lo entiendo- Respondió la otra, mirando a la rubia de igual forma, y dejando de observar a Sasuke, para tranquilidad del chico.

- Sakura… pues, así es el amor.- exclamó la chica de ojos azules como si cualquier cosa, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de supuesta ensoñación a un Sasuke, que parecía no querer ni respirar.

- No sé que pudo ver Gaara en ti, la verdad.- Concluyó Sakura, haciendo que la chica girara la cabeza mecánicamente, para regalarle una mirada de profundo odio a la pelirosa.

- Pues lo mismo que Sasuke no vio en ti.- respondió sin pensar Ino, arrepintiéndose prácticamente en el acto.

El rostro de Sakura se volvió pálido como la cera, y sus ojos demostraron el peligro que la otra chica corría solo con la mención de aquel nombre y luego ésta última pudo ver, por una fracción de segundo el dolor nuevamente reflejarse en el rostro de su amiga. Por un minuto entero el silencio se volvió tan pesado, que Ino no pudo soportar la idea de que se extendiera por más tiempo.

- Lo siento. Yo…- Comenzó a disculparse la muchacha vestida de violeta.

- No pasa nada.- Le interrumpió Sakura.

- Tienes razón, Sasuke no vio nada en mí… y yo solo desperdicié mi amor en él. Pero todos los días le doy gracias a Kami-sama de que ni siquiera me viera, porque de otro modo hubiese seguido enamorada sola como una tonta, pues jamás hubiera entendido que alguien como él, no sabe lo que significa "amar"…- La voz de Sakura cambió de entonación cuando Sasuke se volvió el centro de su conversación con Ino, la cual se sentía sumamente culpable por haber mencionado al moreno, debió haberse mordido la lengua, para ver si finalmente moría envenenada.

- Mira Sakura… tal vez no hubiese sido así, no lo sabes.- intentó explicarle la rubia otra posibilidad.

- Él fue todo en mi vida alguna vez, pero ya no más… ahora ya no significa nada, y en gran parte se lo tengo que agradecer, jamás podría haber alcanzado el nivel que tengo ahora sin él… pero de lo único de lo que si estoy segura es de que lo que le ocurra a él, a mí me tiene sin cuidado… podría encontrarlo medio muerto tirado en el camino, y allí lo dejaría…- Terminó la pelirosa, sin cambiar sus modos bruscos ante el tema.

Ino no sabía que hacer, aun cuando estaban algo alejadas de donde el muchacho de ojos rasgados se encontraba, sabía perfectamente que éste las escuchaba, además todo aquello fue una gran confusión… y lo que él pensara tras enterarse de la manera en que la actual Sakura lo veía, le tenía sin cuidado, pero de todas formas era su deber cuidar de él, hasta que la Godaime y el consejo de Konoha decidieran que hacer.

- Sakura… lamento haberlo mencionado, no era mi intención.- se disculpó la rubia, armándose de valor, pues ella pocas veces pedía excusas por algo.

- Tranquila, así eres tú… y al final de cuentas, Sasuke no es importante, ni él ni lo que pueda ocurrirle… es solo un traidor. Solo espero poder convencer a Naruto de eso, lo que más deseo es que desista de esa loca idea de traerle de vuelta…- Sakura suspiró, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada, por la que había salido hacía solo algunos instantes.

- Porque… ¿tú ya le olvidaste, cierto Ino?- preguntó luego, al percatarse de la forma en que su amiga le veía,.. La chica solo se limitó a asentir, con cierta lástima ante aquella situación, y de todo lo que Sasuke debió enterarse de sopetón. No podía negarlo, se sentía mal por él.

- Pobre de mi Naruto-kun… es tan inocente aún.- murmuró la chica con cierta ternura, dirigiendo la vista nuevamente hacia el apartamento donde había dejado al chico rubio. Ino la miró sorprendida por el apelativo usado por Sakura para con el rubio, pero optó por guardar silencio.

La pelirosa de ojos verdes, la miró de repente, con una verdadera sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus labios y una expresión supremamente juguetona, muy distinta a la que le viera momentos antes.

- Bueno querida Ino, te dejo para que disfrutes de tu galán a tus anchas.- le dijo en un susurro apenas audible para la rubia, quien al no esperárselo se puso visiblemente nerviosa y cuyas mejillas se encendieron instintivamente.

- Puedes estar tranquila, que de esto… nadie se entera.- concluyó Sakura, para luego regalarle un guiño y hacerle una pequeña reverencia al supuesto Kazekage, antes de alejarse por el pasillo rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos para reaccionar.

- Lamento todo eso.- la voz de Ino sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, apenas hubieron entrado al apartamento, él primero, ella después. El chico se giró para encontrarse con una verdadera mirada de pena… ¿Quién se creía aquella chica rubia escandalosa, para mirarlo de aquella forma?, con pena, con lástima. Se enfureció sin querer, la rabia y la molesta punzada de dolor que sintió al escuchar las palabras de Sakura anteriormente, se volvieron más intensas. Ino dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó con la puerta, al notar el cambio visible en el extremadamente fuerte muchacho que le acompañaba.

- Nunca más…- dijo el moreno acercándose peligrosamente a la Yamanaka.

- Nunca más.- repitió…

- No vuelvas a mirarme de esa forma.- exclamó con voz firme, fría y ronca. Ino se sentía cercada, se hallaba en un lugar bastante inadecuado entre Sasuke y la puerta, sintió que se mareaba, pero aun así no pudo cambiar la mirada que tanto molestaba al Uchiha.

- Ya deja de mirarme así.- Soltó duramente Sasuke muy cerca del rostro de la rubia, a quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, al tiempo que le daba un golpe seco a la puerta con un puño, justo al lado de la muchacha, quien se sobresaltó bastante, pero no se movió… no podía. Estaba petrificada mirándole directamente a los ojos, y entonces fue que Sasuke lo comprendió, había perdido el control y había activado su Sharingan, casi sin darse cuenta.

Sasuke Uchiha se obligó a tranquilizarse y se alejó de Ino inmediatamente, dirigiéndose hacia otra habitación, mientras que la chica se dejó caer lentamente, tratando de recobrar el aliento y de normalizar su respiración. El Uchiha estaba consciente de que fue muy impropio de su parte reaccionar de aquella forma, y por todo eso culpaba a Sakura, se sentía mal, no lo podía negar… ¿Qué rayos le había hecho¿qué demonios estaba sucediéndole?; de repente unos golpes en la puerta principal, le hicieron fijar toda su atención en el lugar, donde apenas unos segundos atrás había dejado a la rubia. La curiosidad de Sasuke pudo más que su prudencia, así que decidió acercarse nuevamente al lugar, de donde ya se empezaba a escuchar una conversación.

- ¿Segura?...- se oyó decir a una voz masculina.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy¿no me digas que vas a dejar de ser el guardián principal de Sakura, para convertirte en el mío?- expresó la chica alegremente.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver como la Ino que había dejado aterrorizada hace poco, se había transformado de nuevo y en cuestión de segundos, en aquella criatura bromista, que hablaba con "Naruto" de la forma más extrovertida, como si nada ocurriera…

Un momento… con "Naruto", se obligó a analizar bien la escena que se llevaba a cabo en el recibidor del pequeño apartamento, miró como la chica le sonreía abiertamente al chico rubio, quién parecía apenado y se rascaba un poco la nuca. Sí, definitivamente era él… ¿cómo había pasado ese "pequeño detalle" por alto?

- Tú no necesitas que nadie te cuide, Ino… te vales solita para espantar a cualquiera.- declaró el chico rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le gritó Ino Yamanaka, en el acto. Haciendo que el rubio se pusiera rígido, de inmediato. Si había algo en lo que se parecían ella y Sakura, era en lo temible que eran cuando se enfadaban.

- Bueno… etto,…- dudó Naruto, no sabía que decir para zafarse de la situación.

- Si no hablas ya, date por muerto.- acabó Ino, con una cara que no dejaba en duda sus palabras. El rubio dio dos pasos hacia atrás…

- Pues… Ino, no te pongas así… jeje. Lo que quise decir es que, eres muy fuerte… eso, eso!!- repitió el chico zorro, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Ino se relajó y esbozó una de sus acostumbradas sonrisitas de suficiencia, y Naruto volvió a recobrar poco a poco su tranquilidad.

- Sí… jeje, lo soy.- declaró ella, enérgicamente… mostrándole uno de sus bíceps al muchacho, que le veía algo avergonzado.

- Pues sí… así es. ¡Y además tienes a Gaara!- terminó de decir el muchacho convencido de que aquello sería algo más de lo que la chica frente a él, se sentiría orgullosa.

- ¿Tú también?… pero si Gaara-sama y tú, son los mejores amigos. ¿Cómo es posible…- comenzó a decir la chica, con una voz que dejaba ver su cólera creciente, pero Naruto ya no la escuchaba.

- Sasuke- Atinó a decir el chico rubio de orbes azules, mirando con la boca abierta directamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el muchacho, al que en algún tiempo había considerado su mejor amigo.

Ino siguió la mirada de su vecino, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, por la osadía del Uchiha al dejarse ver, así sin más del kitsune, quien aun no se reponía de la sorpresa.

- Supongo que era pedirte demasiado, que aguardaras en la otra habitación, hasta que Naruto volviera a su apartamento. ¿Cierto, Uchiha?- la voz de Ino se hizo escuchar, rompiendo el silencio una vez más, pero dejando atrás todo rastro de su anterior alegría y perdiendo así su encanto característico, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha no hizo ningún intento por levantarse del suelo, donde un golpe propinado por su antiguo compañero de equipo le había dejado, pero al alzar la vista tras aquel acto inesperado por parte de Naruto, pudo ver como la delgada y delicada figura de la rubia que era su guardia, le daba alcance. A lo lejos los vio discutir, sobre él, se imaginaba… Ino parecía descontrolarse fácilmente cuando se trataba del rubio de ojos azules, por un momento al observarlos se preguntó cuantas veces habían hablado o discutido sobre él, pero su inquietud no se limitaba a aquellos dos sino que incluía a alguien más, ese alguien era por supuesto Sakura Haruno. Sintió un repentino frío recorrerle la espina dorsal¿para eso había vuelto a Konoha?, tuvo que admitir que las cosas no estaban saliendo como él las había planeado. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza aquella actitud de parte de Naruto, y mucho menos creyó posible que algún día pudiera oír palabras tan duras de desprecio hacia él, por parte de Sakura. Ellos y su sensei, fueron los principales motivos que tuvo para convencerse de que regresar a la aldea escondida entre las hojas era lo mejor que podía hacer, luego de haber consumado su tan anhelada venganza.

El asombro del Uchiha se incrementó al ver como a lo lejos, una Ino Yamanaka, que temblaba visiblemente debido a la furia, le proporcionaba al kitsune una sonora bofetada, el cual no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por evitarla, pero si reemprendió la marcha hacia la salida del edificio tras recibirla. Ino no perdió ni un segundo luego de esto, Sasuke la vio avanzar hacia él, con ademanes que dejaban ver su enojo claramente.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?- le preguntó al pasar a su lado, como si nada hubiese sucedido, sin detenerse a mirarlo.

Él la siguió con la mirada mientras la chica entraba al apartamento sin más, antes de ponerse en pie y seguirla, en total silencio.

- Él no lo entiende.- dijo desde un sillón verde afelpado, que se hallaba en el recibidor y del que él no se había percatado hasta ese momento.

Sasuke siguió callado y entonces Ino se puso de pie, fue hasta la pequeña nevera que estaba en otra habitación y volvió con dos latas heladas que contenían jugo de naranja, le lanzó una al moreno que le miraba sin verla realmente.

- Póntela en la mandíbula, últimamente ha conseguido una fuerza impresionante. Se la pasa entrenando… ¿sabías?- indicó la rubia y Sasuke sintió aquellas orbes celestes taladrándole, pues estaban fijas en él.

- Su meta siempre ha sido, llegar a ser Hokage… ¿eso si lo sabes, cierto?- declaró la chica, volviendo a ocupar su lugar en el sillón. Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. ¿Qué podía decir?, habían muchas cosas que al parecer habían cambiado durante su ausencia.

- Pero tú te convertiste en su prioridad… en una meta a corto plazo, quería vencerte a como diera lugar. ¿Sabes por qué?- Sasuke se sintió incapaz de sostener la fría mirada de la rubia, así que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia otra habitación, realmente no importaba a donde fuera… lo importante era alejarse de ella. Pero Ino no le dejó, al parecer esa chica siempre tenía de que hablar y en aquel momento el tema era Naruto.

- Por ti.- concluyó la chica, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Sasuke se detuvo un segundo, que la chica aprovechó para llegar a su lado.

- Porque quería traerte de vuelta a como diera lugar, porque eras su amigo, Sasuke.- terminó de decirle con un nota extraña en la voz, para luego volver a retomar su alegre tono cantarino de siempre.

- Te enseñaré, donde puedes dormir.- dijo y le tomó de la mano, para guiarlo hasta el lugar del que había hablado.

Las palabras de Ino daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de Sasuke, no sabía que pensar, que hacer… si ella había dicho la verdad, que era lo más seguro, entonces por qué Naruto le había golpeado sin permitirle hablar, sin pedirle una explicación. Si le consideraba un amigo, como ella decía¿por qué entonces se había comportado de aquella forma?...

- Bien, aquí hay un futón y el baño está a la vuelta, te traeré unas cobijas…- musitó la chica recorriendo la pequeña y sobria habitación, como comprobando que nada pudiera hacerle falta a su huésped.

- Espera Ino… ¿por qué…?- comenzó a decir el poseedor del Sharingan, al ver como la muchacha pretendía salir de la habitación.

La rubia se detuvo, posó su azul mirada en él por escasos segundos y luego le sonrió amablemente.

- Tal vez, solo… está tan confundido como tú.- murmuró quedamente la florista, para después dar media vuelta e irse.

Sasuke ya no sabía ni que pensar, quizá ella tenía razón, pero entonces… eso quería decir, que todavía tenía una oportunidad de encontrar su lugar en esa, al parecer, nueva Konoha. Y Sakura… ¿podría también recuperarla a ella, su cariño¿por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza desde que la vio¿por qué era tan importante lo que ella pensara?, y además estaba esta nueva Ino¿o era la vieja?, no podía responder esa pregunta honestamente, él nunca se permitió siquiera conocerla; para él, Ino Yamanaka siempre fue solo aquella chica revoltosa y pegajosa que no le dejaba en paz, ni a sol ni a sombra, durante sus días en la academia.

La rubia de cabello largo entró justo en ese momento, con una sonrisa triunfal adornando las finas facciones que componían su rostro de muñeca, le miró como si estuviera al tanto de la etapa de confusión desesperante, por la que atravesaba ahora el chico de ojos rasgados y colocó las cobijas sobre el futón.

- Buenas noches.- dijo la chica, regalándole una mirada que hace mucho tiempo no veía en nadie, llena de paz, de gran tranquilidad ante su presencia, Sasuke le miró fijamente mientras ella se dedicaba a salir de la habitación y entonces se formuló una pregunta extraña, a la que no le hallaba importancia, pero de la que sin embargo quería saber la respuesta¿Qué era realmente lo que la "escandalosa" Ino Yamanaka, pensaba sobre él?

* * *

El último Uchiha, aquel que fue llamado por todos en Konoha "El sobreviviente" alguna vez, caminaba por las calles deshabitadas de ese lugar que una vez también, fue reconocido como el territorio de los poseedores del Sharingan. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, como siempre silencioso, pero ese día todo era diferente, su silencio era diferente, ya no vivía enfrascado en ser el vengador de su familia entera, ya no le martirizaba el hecho de hacerse fuerte, para así poder vencer a su hermano mayor, ese mismo a quién admiró y odió casi de igual forma, la misma persona que manchó sus manos con la sangre de su familia, de sus propios padres, ya no. Ahora Uchiha Sasuke callaba por el rechazo, debía reconocerlo, el que la gente a quién consideraba importante en su vida, le diera la espalda, le dolía y ese dolor se acrecentaba con cada minuto que transcurría.

-¡Sasuke¡Sasuke!- una alegre voz le llamaba, el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha salió de su ensimismamiento, para dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde ésta provenía. Cuando llegó al sitio, no le costó mucho reconocerla, vestía de azul índigo como siempre y su cabello rubio y reluciente, podía competir fácilmente con el sol. Ino pareció sentir su presencia, pues de inmediato se dio vuelta, quedando los dos frente a frente.

- Hola Sasuke-kun, Pensé que tendrías hambre…- dijo la chica con su voz alegre, esbozando una sonrisa, mientras le enseñaba al muchacho un cesto, que él supuso lleno de comida.

Sasuke Uchiha no dijo nada, pero a Ino eso no parecía importarle, se acercó a él, sin cambiar su expresión de frescura y felicidad.

- Te lo traje con mucho cariño, ehh… lo preparé yo misma, pero puedes confiar en mí, soy muy buena cocinera.- declaró la chica, volviendo a enseñarle el cesto, luego de ver el ceño fruncido del Uchiha que parecía no entender su presencia en aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo que salió de la boca del moreno, apenas pudo pronunciar palabra. Si Ino se molestó por el tono o las palabras de Sasuke, lo disimuló muy bien.

- Pues… ya te lo dije, te traje algo de comer.- Murmuró entre dientes la muchacha, tomando a Sasuke de la gabardina que utilizaba, para arrastrarlo hasta un lugar protegido por la sombra de un gran árbol. El chico no puso resistencia, pero no le quitó la vista a la chica rubia ojiceleste que le obligó a sentarse frente a ella, mientras sacaba las cosas del canasto, al tiempo que tarareaba alegremente una canción.

- Esto… ¡es muy bonito!- soltó repentinamente Ino Yamanaka, observando las flores que crecían libremente en los alrededores. Sasuke solo la miraba extrañado, no entendía a esa chica, cada día que pasaba la entendía menos.

- Mira… Una acónita. ¿No es preciosa?...- preguntó la chica luego de tomar la flor y enseñársela al muchacho de ojos oscuros, quien no decía ni media palabra.

- Es la flor del ninja, por eso es mi favorita… - volvió a hablar casi enseguida, mientras acomodaba la flor tras su oreja, adornándose el cabello rubio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a repetir Sasuke, después de una pausa en el monologo de la rubia, que ya había hablado de lo hermoso que lucía el sol en lo alto, de las bellas formas que adoptaban las nubes, y de que jamás se le había ocurrido venir a ese hermoso lugar, al tiempo que le servía bolas de arroz, con rollos de carne y jamón, vegetales al vapor y una salsa de la que se jactaba, diciendo que era un aderezo especial que ella había descubierto y que no volvería a ver en otro lugar.

- Vine a comer.- musitó ella, mientras se llevaba un rollito de jamón a la boca.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo, se te va a enfriar.- dijo poco después, al ver que Sasuke no probaba bocado; el muchacho no cambió su actitud y fue entonces que Ino decidió darle la respuesta que quería.

- Siempre cocino mucho, solía llevarle a Shikamaru… ya ves que es un flojo de primera, no ha cambiado nada, es un vago.- dijo la chica, mientras servía té en dos tazas, para luego posar su azul mirada en el cielo lleno de nubes.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?- soltó secamente Sasuke, mirándola fijamente.

- Pues nada… solo, tenía comida de sobra y tú no tenías ninguna, tienes motivos para celebrar… y además prefiero no comer sola.- exclamó la muchacha, acompañando sus palabras con un suspiro. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos…

- Adelante, come, por favor…Sasuke- le invitó la rubia, y a él le pareció de muy mal gusto rechazar aquel gesto de amabilidad; por extraña que fuese Ino, era la única que hasta el momento parecía estar de acuerdo con la decisión del consejo y de la Hokage, de dejarle permanecer en Konoha, así que agradeció a la muchacha con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y acto seguido empezó a comer.

- ¿Te gustó?- le preguntó la muchacha, una vez el moreno hubo terminado de comer, regalándole una taza de té.

- Estaba delicioso. Gracias.- dijo Sasuke con voz firme, sin dejar de mirarla, al recibir la taza de sus manos.

- No vuelvas a preguntarme que hago aquí, no he venido a espiarte ni nada por el estilo… solo quiero ser amable, parece que te hace falta compañía, la soledad no es muy buena… hace a la gente huraña.- respondió Ino a la pregunta que murió en los labios del Uchiha.

- ¿Lo dices por tu novio?- le interrogó Sasuke, atento a su respuesta, pero fingiendo desinterés.

- ¿Mi novio?- preguntó Ino a su vez, luego de mirarle de una forma que reflejaba su total extrañeza.

- Gaara…- dijo Sasuke, a lo que Ino soltó una carcajada, que luego controló ante la sorpresa del moreno.

- Gaara-sama no es mi novio, deberías saber que no tengo tanta suerte.- le aclaró Ino con voz normal, él parecía querer decir algo pero ella volvió a adelantársele.

- Pero eso me recuerda…- exclamó ella alegremente, acercándose al moreno lo suficiente para depositar un beso en una de sus mejillas.

- Gracias…- musitó ella con sorna, Sasuke quedó congelado, pues no se esperaba aquello, Ino era como una caja de sorpresas.

- Tu llegada y la decisión de Tsunade-sama de que podías quedarte en Konoha, como ninja, se volvió el centro de todas las habladurías de la gente aquí… así que finalmente se olvidaron de esos estúpidos rumores sobre lo sucedido entre Gaara-sama y yo.- terminó de explicarse la muchacha de cabellos soleados, recogiendo todo lo que había traído, volviendo a colocarlo nuevamente en el canasto, y poniéndose en pie para marcharse.

- Mucha suerte Sasuke-kun… y¡Bienvenido a Konoha!- declaró felizmente, antes de encaminarse a la salida, dejando atrás a un chico totalmente desorientado.

* * *

Desde el primer día en que pisó nuevamente Konoha, Sasuke se sintió extrañamente atraído por la actitud de la rubia que hacía parte del equipo 10, Ino primero se había convertido en su guardiana y luego con el pasar del tiempo, el Uchiha ya no supo con claridad el papel que desempeñaba esta en su "nueva vida"; sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, su sensei, así como el resto de los ninjas en la aldea le hacían gestos y malas caras, por una vez tuvo la oportunidad de vivir en carne propia, como se sentía Naruto cuando era él, el blanco de las humillaciones y la indiferencia.

Eso a Sasuke no le importaba… tras dos largos meses de vivir allí, se había adaptado y sentía como si todo aquello no le estuviera pasando a él, sino a alguien más, con muy mala suerte, por cierto. Pero si le importó lo que había ocurrido aquel día, en el que como cada día que la Yamanaka se encontraba libre, le visitaba y le llevaba algo de comida, que compartían algunas veces ambos en silencio, y otras tantas, él escuchando el monologo interminable de la rubia de orbes celestes, que hablaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¡Permiso, apártense de mi camino!- gritaba el poseedor del Sharingan, mientras esquivaba la gente que transitaba por los pasillos del lugar, donde sabía, trabaja Sakura, como medic-nin.

- Oiga, esto es un hospital.- le reprendió una enfermera, a quién el muchacho de ojos rasgados ignoró por completo, solo preocupado por hallar a su ex fan, mientras sentía como la persona que llevaba en los brazos, temblaba ligeramente.

- ¡SAKURA¡SAKURA!- la voz de Sasuke, llenó el lugar. Frenó repentinamente frente a una salita de estar, de donde una malhumorada pelirosa salió de inmediato.

- Qué rayos… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- exclamó mortificada con su presencia, como siempre, pero los ojos llameantes de la chica, se abrieron de para en par, al notar el estado de la chica que su amor de la infancia, traía en brazos.

- INO…- Casi gritó la joven doctora, se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, al comprobar que era su amiga la que estaba herida en brazos del Uchiha y por un momento, no pudo moverse.

- Debes ayudarla. ¡Ayúdala!- dijo Sasuke, haciendo con sus palabras, que Sakura volviera rápidamente a la realidad.

- Por aquí, rápido.- le guió ella, llevando al muchacho que aun continuaba con la pálida rubia en brazos, al lugar de donde antes había salido, el cual atravesaron enseguida para encontrarse en un amplio salón con varias camillas.

Sakura arregló la primera camilla disponible enseguida, y Sasuke colocó entonces a la Yamanaka en ella, el chico respiraba agitadamente y tenía la oscura mirada clavada en el cuerpo de la muchacha, que ahora ocupaba la camilla y que parecía inerte.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- murmuró la medic-nin, al tiempo que tomaba el pulso de su amiga y auscultaba el cuerpo, que yacía allí, sin heridas visibles.

- Fue mi culpa, yo…- comenzó él, pero se vio interrumpido en su intento de explicación, por una mirada fulminante llena de odio y desprecio, que su ex compañera de equipo le dedicó.

- Por supuesto que sí, siempre es tu culpa.- aseveró la hermosa muchacha, para luego centrar toda su atención en la rubia, que se hallaba tendida en la camilla.

- Resiste Ino.- suplicó la medic-nin, sumamente preocupada al sentir el débil pulso de la otra muchacha.

-¿Qué sucedió con Ino¿Qué pasó Sasuke?- se le escuchó decir a Naruto, por lo que el aludido levantó la vista para observar al rubio, cuya presencia tanto Sakura como él pasaron por alto, al atravesar la salita donde antes compartiera un café con su amiga pelirosa.

- No lo sentí, no lo sentí…- balbuceaba el Uchiha, luego de volver a clavar su oscura mirada en Ino.

- Creo que mejor te lo llevas, Naruto-kun.- comentó Sakura, en un tono casi casual, mientras comenzaba a despojar a su amiga de la prenda que le cubría el torso, sin mirar a Sasuke ni un segundo más de lo necesario.

- Vamos…- obedeció el rubio enseguida, poniendo una mano sobre uno de los hombros del otro chico, para invitarlo a seguirle.

- ¡No!, Ino, ella… ella…- aulló Sasuke, quitándose la mano de su ex mejor amigo de golpe, el cual se le quedó viendo como si desconociera al muchacho frente a él.

Naruto jamás creyó posible ver una reacción así, por parte del único Uchiha existente en Konoha¿sería posible que alguien aparte de él mismo, realmente le importara a Sasuke?

- ¡Basta!, contrólate, como siempre…- exclamó repentinamente Sakura, al observar el comportamiento del moreno, quien se rehusaba a salir del lugar.

- Éste no eres tú. Naruto…- concluyó la chica, mirándole fijamente, Sasuke rehuyó su mirada gélida entonces, fijándose brevemente en el rostro lívido de Ino, que era lo único que podía vislumbrar tras el cuerpo de la doctora.

- Salgamos de aquí.- fue el turno del rubio para intervenir, pero esta vez Sasuke asintió levemente, antes de salir tras él.

Minutos después ambos shinobi se hallaron en un claro cercano al hospital, compartiendo un extraño silencio, así como también la sombra de un gran árbol. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se encontraban de pie, uno a cada lado de aquel árbol, el rubio mirando a unas hormigas que llevaban a rastras unos granitos, al parecer de arroz y el moreno con los rasgados ojos clavados en una de las ventanas superiores del gran edificio, que acababan de abandonar y por la que se podía ver ondear el largo cabello rosa de Sakura.

- Entonces…- se decidió a hablar finalmente Naruto, aun cuando el timbre de su voz le traicionaba.

-Sé que ustedes no me quieren aquí.- espetó Sasuke, con voz grave antes de despegar sus ojos de la visión de una atormentada Sakura, trayendo al rubio completamente a la realidad.

- ¿De qué hablas?, me la pasé buscando la manera de hacer que volvieras.- gritó Naruto, poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato, al apretar con fuerza ambos puños.

- Solo para ignorarme, una vez que estuviera aquí.- siseó el muchacho, dejando de mirar a la ventana, para posar su vista en una de las raíces sobresalientes de aquel gran árbol al que se hallaba recostado.

- Nadie puede ignorarte Sasuke, Dattebayo.- habló esta vez, más calmadamente Naruto, sin atreverse a mirar a su antiguo compañero aún.

- Tú lo haces, Sakura también… hasta Kakashi-sensei, ni que decir de los demás.- gruñó el moreno, en respuesta al comentario de su amigo.

Él sabía de sobra que no podía pedirles a todos allí, que le trataran bien, que hicieran como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si él jamás se hubiese ido con Orochimaru. Se arrepentía de no haber confiado en sus amigos, de haber herido a Naruto y a Sakura, pero no de acabar de una vez por todas con aquellas cadenas que le ataban a su pasado, no de darle muerte a su hermano.

- Ellos necesitan tiempo.- le dijo Naruto, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y tú no?- preguntó el poseedor del Sharingan.

- Yo ya tuve suficiente.- contestó el aludido, dejando el lugar en el que se encontraba para llegar frente a Sasuke.

El sobreviviente del clan Uchiha se topó con la mirada azul de su amigo, al levantar la vista del suelo y casi se cayó cuando le vio sonreír.

- De verdad me alegra que hayas vuelto. Eres como un hermano para mí…- las palabras sinceras del Uzumaki, le tomaron por sorpresa.

- ¿Un hermano?- Sasuke, no pudo hacer otra cosa, que evocar a su hermano mayor tras la frase del rubio. No quería que Naruto le considerara un hermano, luego de recordar lo que su propio hermano hizo con toda su familia, con él…

- Itachi tuvo lo que se merecía, y tú puedes comenzar a reconstruir tu vida.- agregó el kitsune con voz seria, luego de cruzar los brazos con solemnidad.

- Hmm… Te ha hecho bien, el andar con Gaara.- le hizo ver el Uchiha, tras reprimir una sonrisita de suficiencia, made in Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto suspiró, volviendo a adoptar una postura casual, al cruzar los brazos esta vez, en su nuca.

- Ino no sabe mantener la boca cerrada¿cierto?- atinó a decir el rubio, al asumir que ella era la fuente de información del moreno frente a él.

- No para de hablar.-gruñó el aludido, para mirar hacia la ventana una vez más.

- Ella te preocupa.- afirmó Naruto, siguiendo la mirada del Uchiha, quien apartó esta de inmediato.

- Hmm… Algo.- soltó Sasuke, al empezar a andar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, alejándose de allí en el acto.

* * *

La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana abierta, despertó a la chica rubia que se extrañó del lugar donde se hallaba, los parpados le pesaban mucho y sentía un leve mareo, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo para recordar donde se había metido esta vez.

- Donde…- comenzó Ino, pero nada más abrir la boca, una voz familiar se encargó de darle la respuesta que necesitaba con urgencia.

- En el hospital.- Sakura sonaba molesta, por lo que la Yamanaka se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, quizá… demasiado.

- Diablos, mi cabeza.- gimoteó la chica, llevándose ambas manos a lado y lado de la rubia cabeza.

-Debiste escucharme, él es peligroso.- exclamó la muchacha de cabellos rosa, al acercarse a la cama de su amiga, para chequear brevemente su estado.

Ino giró lentamente la cabeza, para mirar a su amiga, algo intrigada por la identidad del chico al que ella tildaba de peligroso y se topó con una solitaria flor de color lila, a lo que abrió la boca sorprendida.

- Una acónita…- musitó la muchacha, cuyos cabellos sueltos caían en cascada por sus hombros y espalda.

- Lo más indicado sería un narciso, pero ya es un milagro que alguien como Sasuke te envíe flores.- le increpó la medic-nin con un tono bastante agrio, que hizo que a Ino le aguijoneará la culpa por un instante.

- Le dije que eran mis favoritas.- murmuró quedamente al observar a la otra, alejarse luego de tomarle el pulso y constatar que su temperatura fuese la normal.

- Supongo que eso lo explica todo.- gruñó la muchacha de cabellos rosas, haciendo ademanes de salir de la habitación, al tiempo que Ino pasara revista por cada rincón de esta, observando los diferentes arreglos florales que sus amigos le habían enviado, al parecer.

- ¿En qué momento te diste por vencida, Sakura?- preguntó la rubia, esperando que su voz sonara normal.

- Tú sabes en que momento.- fue la corta respuesta de la doctora, antes de posar su vista verde en la solitaria flor, que yacía en la mesita de noche junto a la ventana, por una fracción de segundo, antes de retirar la mirada.

- Sakura, yo…- comenzó la rubia, quien no se había perdido detalle de la actitud de su mejor amiga.

- Tengo que ver a otro paciente.- la interrumpió Sakura adrede, dejando de mirar a Ino, para abrir la puerta.

- Hola…- saludó Tenten apareciendo en el umbral, apenas Sakura hubo abierto la puerta de la habitación.

- Tenten. Trata de hacerla entrar en razón¿quieres?- le pidió la muchacha de ojos Jade, luego de saludar a la recién llegada con una leve inclinación de cabeza, para luego desaparecer por el pasillo, dejando atrás a una atónita castaña y a una preocupada rubia.

- Parecía molesta.- dijo Tenten al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, luego de observar a Sakura marcharse.

- Lo estaba.- contestó la rubia de ojos azules, apenas la otra muchacha hubo entrado.

- Es por Sasuke¿me equivoco?- asumió Tenten, mientras observaba a Ino que se mantenía en silencio, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas, semi incorporada en la cama.

- Desde que él volvió se la pasa malhumorada.- agregó, al no obtener respuesta alguna de la ojiceleste.

- ¿Cómo un amor tan grande se puede convertir en tanto odio?- musitó tristemente Ino, levantando la mirada que chocó de inmediato con los hermosos ojos avellana de su nueva visitante.

Tenten sonrió débilmente antes de enseñarle a la chica un cesto con frutas, que le traía como regalo, acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba Ino luego para sentarse.

- ¿en odio?, no. Pero si en resentimiento y en mucho dolor.- le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba las frutas a la Yamanaka, quien le miró expectante.

- Sakura se cansó de llorar, eso es todo. Así como también lo hizo Hinata, y como espero cansarme yo también, algún día…- declaró Tenten terminando la frase en un suspiro, a lo que Ino tomó su mano de inmediato. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería la maestra en armas del antiguo equipo de Gai.

- ¿Qué será de ella?- interrogó más al aire, que a Tenten.

La castaña de los chonguitos, le miró detenidamente y luego una sonrisa fue apareciendo poco a poco en su bello rostro.

- ¿De Hinata?, je… es una gran ninja, seguro está bien.- le respondió a la rubia.

Si de algo estaba segura Tenten era de las habilidades de sus amigas y compañeras de batalla, las kunoichis de Konoha siempre eran fuertes, en especial las de su generación. Ino correspondió a su sonrisa, ella también estaba segura de que Hinata debía estar bien, marcharse fue su mejor decisión.

- ¿Por qué interferiste?- la voz de la chica de los ojos avellana sonó severa, ante los oídos de la otra kunoichi, quien pestañeó perpleja.

- ¿Ah?- fue lo único que salió de su boca, mientras miraba a su compañera con los ojos azul cielo abiertos de par en par.

- Todo el mundo sabe que ese ataque, no pudo estar dirigido a ti.- se explicó brevemente la castaña, sosteniendo su mirada.

- Sasuke se merece una segunda oportunidad, es lo justo.- exclamó la chica de cabellos rubios y posó su vista en las verdes manzanas, que sobresalían un poco del cesto traído por Tenten.

- ¿lo justo?, tú no decides que es justo o no, Ino.- declaró fríamente la única chica perteneciente al equipo de Gai, poniéndose en pie con asombrosa rapidez, para luego empezar a enlistar una serie de cosas que a su juicio eran totalmente injustas.

- Acaso es justo, que yo no sepa siquiera quienes fueron mis padres, que Hinata se largara de Konoha porque su padre es un maldito, que el tercero y el cuarto hayan muerto para salvar a esta aldea de la destrucción, que Lee solamente pueda utilizar taijutsu, que a Naruto lo traten mal únicamente por ser el carcelero involuntario del Kyubi… Que Shikamaru prefiera a Temari, que Neji…- la creciente exasperación en la voz de la chica se hacia cada vez más evidente, al tiempo que iba enumerando con los dedos y al llegar a este punto Ino se obligó a intervenir en su recital.

- Ya Tenten, entiendo tu punto. Pero tampoco es justo que el maldito hermano mayor de Sasuke, se haya vuelto loco, haya matado a toda su familia y lo haya dejado vivo solo a él, para que desempeñara su pequeño papel de vengador.- soltó la rubia, haciéndole ver a su amiga, que la vida del Uchiha tampoco fue fácil.

- Pues no, pero así es la vida. Sasuke tiene lo que tiene y no puede hacer más que resignarse.- espetó la muchacha, quien se cruzó de brazos, luego de hacer un ruidito que reflejaba su inconformidad.

Ino no dijo nada más, sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser Tenten, por lo que optó por el silencio. Quizá si era cierto, ella no era nadie para juzgar lo que era justo o no, o para tratar de hacer algo para cambiar las cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que uno de sus amigos, se colara en terrenos Uchiha con el firme propósito de quitarle la vida a Sasuke. La voz de la castaña de ojos avellana, volvió a traerla a la realidad y la rubia dio gracias a Kami-sama, porque nadie más en esa aldea pudiera realizar el jutsu secreto, que ella había creado un año atrás.

- Bueno, aquí te dejo esto.- comentó casualmente Tenten, dejando finalmente el tema de la justicia, para arrojarle a la chica rubia que aun se encontraba sobre la cama, un pequeño reproductor de música. Ino sonrió al atraparlo, su amiga castaña nunca le decepcionaba.

-Voy a reportarme con Tsunade-sama, quiero salir de Konoha por un rato. ¿Estarás bien?- preguntó la muchacha con interés genuino, en la respuesta que Ino pudiera darle.

- Sí. Gracias por la visita, Tenten.- expresó su agradecimiento la rubia, con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

La otra kunoichi le sonrió de forma cómplice y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta, pero lo interrumpió casi enseguida, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla.

- Ino…- le llamó.

- Dime…- contestó la aludida, que ya escogía cual manzana comer primero.

- Sasuke no es Shikamaru, no te aferres a él.- sentenció Tenten, con un tono de voz, que de inmediato hizo que la rubia alzara la vista hacia ella.

- No lo haré.- declaró firmemente la ojiceleste.

La respuesta de Ino, le quitó un peso de encima a Tenten, quien al observarla solo vio resolución. "Es lo mejor", Uchiha Sasuke era bastante peligroso para cualquier chica que pudiera cometer la estupidez de fijarse en él, pero no para Sakura o para Ino, no; para ellas dos, volver a pensar en él, en un plano romántico, podía llegar a ser mortal, por absurdo que pareciera. Con este pensamiento en su mente, Tenten dejó la habitación de la rubia, quien suspiró antes de darle una mordida a la reluciente manzana que finalmente había escogido…

¿Como podía siquiera imaginarse Tenten, que ella podría volver a ver a Sasuke como el chico ideal para arreglar el caos sentimental de su vida¿acaso estaba pasando por alto, lo sucedido con Shikamaru?, porque en realidad, si preferiría que pasara por alto, aquello que supuestamente había sucedido con Gaara. Rió levemente ante el recuerdo de los hermosos ojos aguamarina del Kazekage, cuando ella le arrebató el que supo, que era su primer beso y la palidez de su rostro al verse descubiertos por el consejo de la Arena en pleno, junto a Kankurou, Temari, Shikamaru y la chismosa de su asistente.

¡Por Kami!, si que estaba loca¿cómo rayos se le ocurrió hacer eso?, esa era la pregunta del millón, Ino se lo pensó un momento, antes de volver a dar una nueva mordida a la manzana. No, esa no era la pregunta del millón, la pregunta del millón era¿Por qué Gaara no la asesinó a punta de arena?

Ino dejó de pensar en esa posibilidad aterradora un minuto, en el cual, otros pensamientos que no eran precisamente suyos, inundaron su mente. Sonrió débilmente, tenía otra concursante a "La pregunta del millón", y esa era¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Sasuke Uchiha escondido en el balcón que daba a su habitación?

- Entra ya, Sasuke.- Ordenó Ino, con un tono de voz suficientemente alto, para que él pudiera escucharla sin problemas.

Sus palabras surtieron efecto, casi de inmediato. La figura de un alto y apuesto joven moreno de ojos rasgados, entró por la ventana que daba al balcón, trayendo en una de sus manos una hermosa flor de color lila, igual a la que había en la mesita más cercana a la cama de Ino.

- ¿Cómo supiste…?- intentó formular la pregunta el Uchiha, pero Ino, quien le miraba extrañada, le interrumpió.

- Sé muchas cosas.- comentó la chica, retomando su antiguo humor, lo que Sasuke tomó como un buen indicio.

- Solo vine a… Pensé que estabas dormida y…-dos intentos en vano, de parte del poseedor del Sharingan, para explicarle a la rubia, lo que hacía escondidito allí, bastaron para que ella lo comprendiera todo. Claro que también ayudaba la flor que le puso en evidencia y el hecho de que Ino, le leyera los pensamientos como si se tratara de un libro abierto, gracias a su mejor jutsu.

- Me trajiste otra acónita, gracias…- casi gritó la chica, al entender el motivo de la visita del Uchiha.

Sasuke miró con desespero la flor que casi bailaba en su mano y luego vio el ilusionado rostro de la chica sentada en la cama, así que se acercó un poco a ella y le tendió la acónita, mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Me gustan mucho estas flores.- susurró Ino, con voz alegre al recibir la florecilla de manos de Sasuke.

- Hmm- gruñó él, como siempre que no hallaba que decir.

- Son hermosas.- declaró la chica, dejando manzana, cesto y reproductor de música, para colocar la acónita junto a la otra, que reposaba al lado de su cama.

- Ino¿quién fue?- Preguntó el moreno, sin disimular la intención asesina, que envolvía aquella pregunta.

La rubia ojiceleste suspiró, apenas él entrara en la habitación, pudo descubrir el verdadero motivo de su visita, la flor simplemente le permitió desviarlo del tema que pretendía abordar, por un instante.

- No pude ver nada, fue muy rápido.- mintió ella, con toda la normalidad que pudo aparentar, sin enfrentarlo todavía.

- No debiste involucrarte.- soltó él de sopetón, esta vez si sorprendiéndola.

- Le pusiste demasiada atención a Tenten.- le aseguró ella, divertida.

- Solo vine a traértela y Sakura no me deja verte, así que…- murmuró el chico apenado, al verse descubierto.

- Que bellas son estas flores.- volvió a repetir la chica, para luego girarse a mirar a Sasuke, quien parecía no estar muy a gusto en esa habitación.

- No quiero que vuelvas a mi casa.- prácticamente le exigió él.

- ¿Intentas protegerme?- le interrogó la muchacha, acercándose lentamente a él.

- ¿por qué haría yo, algo así?- le preguntó a su vez el Uchiha, y su voz sonó fría.

- No lo sé, dímelo tú.- respondió la chica tranquilamente.

- Solo no quiero que estorbes, cuando mate al desgraciado ese, que me atacó antes de ayer.- gruñó el muchacho de ojos rasgados, sosteniéndole la azul mirada a la chica.

- No tengo porque obedecerte.- afirmó la florista, levantando bastante la voz.

- Has estado mucho tiempo solo, Sasuke y… la soledad es mala.- volvió a hablar ya, más suavemente la rubia.

- Hace a la gente huraña, ya lo sé.- comentó él, sin darle trascendencia a sus palabras.

- Vaya, si me escuchas…- dijo Ino, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- Hasta la más tortuosa de tus palabras.- expuso él, con fastidio.

- Sabes que no te haré caso, entonces.- concluyó la rubia, adelantándose para llegar aun más cerca de él.

Sasuke Uchiha se percató de lo que ella pretendía hacer, y emprendió el camino hacia la ventana abierta.

- Solo apártate de mi camino, de una maldita vez Ino. No te quiero cerca de mí.- le gritó Sasuke, pasando de largo a su lado, sin mirarla.

- ¿Puedes repetirlo, mirándome a los ojos?- le retó la muchacha, deteniéndolo al tomarlo por el brazo, cuando pretendía salir de la misma forma en que había entrado.

- Me importas, y quiero que tengas una vida.- musitó quedamente Ino, que estaba muy cerca de él, quien no terminó de cruzar el umbral de la ventana debido al leve contacto de la mano femenina en su brazo.

La rubia ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual, detuvo a Sasuke cuando éste decidió "escapar", pero si sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, así como también sabía que él no la quería lejos, que le había mentido anteriormente cuando le pidió que se apartara de su camino¿acaso se sentía culpable y quería protegerla?

- ¿Por qué?- las palabras de Sasuke llegaron directamente a su cerebro.

Ino quedó petrificada al ver el extraño tren de pensamientos del muchacho de ojos oscuros, nunca pensó que él pudiese estar tan confundido, pero lo estaba.

- Creo que es mejor que te vayas, tal vez tenías razón. Gracias por la flor…- declaró ella firmemente, tras retirar rápidamente la mano del brazo de él.

No fueron solo sus pensamientos, sino su mirada. Aquello fue una advertencia y ella le hacía caso a las señales, no iba a tentar su suerte solo porque él creía necesitarla.

- Ino, yo…- la voz varonil se perdió al verla alejarse de él, y dirigirse a la cama.

- Adiós Sasuke.- se despidió ella, al sentir que él aun no se decidía a irse.

Ino Yamanaka ahogó un suspiro al meterse a la cama y darse cuenta de que sus palabras, finalmente habían eliminado toda duda de la cabeza del Uchiha. "es lo mejor", se dijo a sí misma, infligiéndose fuerzas.

* * *

La puerta del desolado apartamento se abrió de par en par y por ella entró un chico alto, delgado, pálido y cuyos ojos y cabellos eran oscuros, quien al parecer pensaba que se encontraba solo, pero una voz femenina que provenía del interior de éste, le hizo desistir de esa idea.

- ¿Son mías?- la voz dulce, no perdía su encanto.

El muchacho de ojos rasgados y oscuros, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras él, olvidándose completamente del ramo floral que llevaba consigo.

- Ino… iba a ir a visitarte hoy, acabo de regresar de una misión. ¿Te encuentras bien?- murmuró sin pizca de emoción en la voz, que se escuchaba impersonal.

- Perfectamente. Sakura ya no me soportaba más, así que me dio de alta hace unos días.- comentó la muchacha con tranquilidad, ya estaba acostumbrada a la impasibilidad del muchacho, dueño del pequeño apartamento.

- Me alegro que estés bien.- dijo él, colocando la katana y la máscara, así como el morral, en uno de los sillones del recibidor.

- ¿En serio?, pensé que ustedes los anbu de la raíz, no sentían pena, ni culpabilidad.- le acusó Ino, levantándose del pequeño sofá para ir a su encuentro.

- Tuve a una buena maestra, para ese asunto del manejo de las emociones.- expuso él, al estrecharla en sus brazos brevemente.

- Entonces¿son para mí?- volvió a repetir la primera pregunta, señalando las flores que él parecía haber olvidado.

- ¿Te gustan?, las escogí yo mismo.- declaró el apuesto moreno, al entregarle el ramo y dedicarle una de sus inquietantes sonrisas.

- Son lindas.- le confesó la florista, tomando las hermosas flores.

- Pasé por el despacho de la Hokage.- la impersonal voz de Sai atrajo la atención de la chica, cuando se dirigía a una de las paredes del lugar, que estaba casi por completo repleta de dibujos, hechos por él, para observar alguna de sus nuevas creaciones.

- ¿Ah sí?- murmuró ella distraídamente, repasando los dibujos que se hallaban en aquel lugar.

- Dice que no tienes idea de quien te atacó.- puntualizó él, poniendo agua en una tetera, que después colocó en el fogón que acababa de encender.

- Eso le dije, pero no sé si fui capaz de convencerla.- dijo ella, echando un ultimo vistazo a un retrato donde Sai, cargaba en brazos a una Sakura, que reía, para luego alejarse de la pared.

- Ella cree que… proteges a esa persona, que sabes quien es.- le insinuó él con voz normal, mirando como la muchacha se acercaba a él.

- ¿Tú que piensas?- le interrogo la rubia de orbes celestes, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sai.

- Pienso que proteges a Sasuke-kun.- exclamó él, sin ápice de arrepentimiento en la voz.

- Entiendo que el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha, puede complicarte las cosas un poco con Sakura, ahora que finalmente se decidió a darte una oportunidad.- le comentó Ino con suma frescura, colocándose justo del otro lado del mesón donde Sai se hallaba apoyado.

- ¿Eso crees?- le desafió el muchacho, con los oscuros ojos clavados en los azules de ella.

- No volveré a cubrirte las espaldas, Sai.- fue la respuesta firme de Ino Yamanaka, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

- Por cierto, realmente me encantaron las flores.- agregó antes de cerrarla, regalándole una dulce sonrisa, que no demoró en ser correspondida por él.

- Así que ahora te dedicas a hacerle visitas furtivas, al novio de Sakura.- la voz de Sasuke Uchiha salió de la nada, sobresaltando a Ino, en cuyo rostro aun se vislumbraba el rastro de una sonrisa, que molestó mucho al muchacho que esperaba fuera del apartamento de Sai.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?- preguntó ella y su voz sonó helada, como pocas veces.

- Nada, pasaba por el lugar y te vi.- le comunicó el aludido con calma.

- Casualmente.- espetó la chica, con un tonito que dejaba claro lo mucho que dudaba de sus palabras, echándose a andar.

- Pues sí¿y cómo dejaste a Sai¿cómodo?- el veneno en la voz del chico no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, a quien seguía, pero ella prefirió hacer caso omiso de este.

- Estás más hablador que de costumbre.- se limitó a comentar Ino, de forma casual.

- y tú más callada.- señaló él.

- No has vuelto por los terrenos Uchiha.- volvió a hablar, al ver que ella no pronunciaba palabra.

- Me pediste que no lo hiciera.- sentenció la chica, doblando una esquina para ver si le perdía.

- Sí, y tú luchaste como fiera, contra esa petición.- aclaró Sasuke, que apareció velozmente frente a ella, cortándole el paso.

- Pero luego accedí¿no?- Ino casi le gritó, sacándole el cuerpo para continuar con su camino.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ino¿Qué cambió?- Ino sintió la voz de Sasuke apagarse.

- Nada, estoy retrasada.- se obligó a contestar, deteniendo el paso un momento.

- ¿Es por Sai?, Bonito ramo.- dijo el moreno con acidez.

- Piensa lo que quieras.- exclamó entonces ella, reemprendiendo la marcha.

- Me negué a creer que fueras tan vacía. Te di el beneficio de la duda, pero al parecer, Sakura tenía razón.- le gritó Sasuke, mirando como ella se alejaba lentamente.

- Solo quieres lo que ella tiene… siempre.- terminó él, sin moverse de su lugar.

- ¿De qué crees que estás hablando, Uchiha?- espetó violentamente la rubia, después de dar media vuelta para enfrentarlo, con los ojos vueltos tizones.

- Pues estoy hablando de que primero, cuando Sakura decía quererme, entonces tú también me querías, y ahora que ella quiere a Sai… pues entonces tú lo prefieres a él.- resolvió sus dudas Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros, como si de pronto aquel asunto perdiera interés para él.

- Tú no me conoces.- dictaminó ella, con rudeza.

- No… Pero quiero.- dijo él, convenciéndose a si mismo.

- ¿Nani?- mil dudas asaltaron la mente de la chica, realmente él había dicho aquello. ¡Suficiente!, debía alejarse de él, tan pronto como pudiera mover las piernas.

- ¿Qué pasó aquel día en el hospital?- musitó el moreno quedamente, pero las palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Ino, quien seguía inmóvil, viendo como Sasuke se acercaba más y más a ella.

- Ino… ¿a qué le tuviste miedo?- insistió él, con las preguntas.

La florista sintió que debía hacer algo y se obligó a despegar los pies del suelo, para huir, pero él fue más veloz y tiró de su brazo, apresándola contra su propio cuerpo.

- ¿A qué hiciera algo como esto?...- le susurró peligrosamente al oído, erizándole los vellos de la nuca.

- O tal vez¿cómo esto?- la voz del chico era más ronca de lo que recordaba, pero ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para razonar, cuando sus labios fueron asaltados por los del Uchiha, quien le besaba con una pasión que parecía fuera de lugar en él.

Sasuke le besó con furia contenida, fue un beso corto pero con tanta pasión que Ino terminó casi mareada.

- No vuelvas…- trató ella, de chistar, de soltarse, pero le fue imposible. Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir.

- Dijiste que tenía derecho a una segunda oportunidad, que querías que tuviera una vida.- indicó él, aflojando un poco el apretado abrazo en el que la mantenía presa, hasta ese momento.

- Yo…- Ino no sabía que decir, incluso comenzaba a dudar sobre lo que ocurría¿cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un Genjutsu?

- Estabas en lo correcto Ino-chan, no te quiero lejos de mí.- La voz de Sasuke sonaba tan sincera, pero ella tenía que saber si todo aquello no era más que una invención, una trampa.

Ino Yamanaka despejó cualquier duda que pudiera tener, al volver a activar su jutsu sin sellos esta vez, y al sentir el latir acelerado del corazón de Sasuke, al insistir éste en mantenerle allí, apretada contra su pecho.

- Quiero que seas parte de mi vida.-

Esa última frase, era lo único que podía hallar dando vueltas en la mente de Uchiha Sasuke, y ella se permitió creerla, olvidando que a veces las personas suelen engañarse a si mismas, y que con frecuencia, ni ellas realmente saben lo que quieren.

* * *

Notas de la Autora

Gracias por leer, espero que este segundo capitulo les guste y bueno, realmente esta historia más que nada se trata de la vida y los amores imposibles de algunas de las kunoichis de Konoha, y de cómo encuentran al verdadero amor, donde menos se lo esperan.

Respuesta a los reviews:

Layla-Kyoyama: Gracias es que el beso ya se lo merecía la pobre, y pues más adelante se revelará el paradero de Hinata, pero todavía falta algo, una boda… jeje. Y sí, cuando ella regresa Naruto, ya es Hokage. Gracias por leer!

ANNAHYUUGA: Bueno muchas gracias y pues aquí está la continuación, solo que ahora le toca el turno a Ino. Espero que te guste.

GX1: Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, aquí está el segundo, y pues él tiene que cumplir un sueño, y no podía hacerlo si se iba con ella, y ella… necesitaba convencerse de que podía sola con su vida. Bye, saludos a toda la gente de Tampico, Tamaulipas, México. Gracias por el review!

Kanmuri Kyoshi: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, tendré presente lo de hacer feliz así sea a una persona con mis historias, espero que tú también lo hagas, y gracias de nuevo por todo.

G K Evans: Sí, ya sé que no tienes imaginación para esto, pero me basta que la tengas para tus historias, eso sí, no dejes de enviarme reviews, que tú eres de las exigentes. Gracias nena por tu apoyo y dile a Vero que me tiene esperando. Jajaja!

Muchas gracias a todo el que se tome parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia,

Sayonara.

_**Darla Asakura**_


	3. Pagando por mi error

**ACONITAS EN EL CABELLO**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:**

**Pagando por mi error…**

Una hermosa mujer rubia entró presurosa a la habitación, sabía a la perfección que él le había escuchado llegar pues era muy ruidosa, aunque realmente tras sus acciones había siempre un propósito… darle un toque muy suyo a aquella inmensa casa, antes tan solitaria.

- Una misión. – declaró la rubia de orbes celestes, observando a su novio preparar un morral.

- Hmp. – esa exclamación de su parte significaba un sí en esas ocasiones, Ino lo sabía bien… lo conocía a la perfección, sabía de memoria todas aquellas expresiones y el significado que encerraba cada una de ellas, por eso mismo estaba consciente que esa no era una misión cualquiera. Sasuke no la miraba.

- Una misión con Sakura, ¿ah? – se atrevió a aseverar. Sasuke siguió sin mirarla guardando un total y abrumador silencio.

- Es extraño, han pasado casi tres años y medio desde que volviste a la aldea y en ninguno de esos años, Sakura aceptó realizar misiones que incluyeran tu compañía. – dijo la chica más para sí misma, que para él.

- Y ahora lo hace… ¿qué estará pasando por esa cabeza rosa? – terminó el hilo de sus pensamientos colgando aquel interrogante en el aire.

- ¿Te quedarías más tranquila si te digo que esta misión es aparentemente una especie de castigo?, es una orden directa de Tsunade-sama. Al parecer la chica se le estaba saliendo de las manos, por eso de que es una gran doctora… o algo así creí escuchar. – explicó él, clavando en ella por primera vez sus afilados pero hermosos ojos negros.

– ¿y por qué debería estar intranquila?, no sé a ti pero a mí Sakura no me quita el sueño. – le respondió Ino de la misma manera, devolviéndole la mirada con ferocidad.

La chica dio media vuelta, dejando claras sus intenciones de marcharse, más no consiguió avanzar mucho antes de que unos brazos fuertes le detuvieran al entrelazarse alrededor de su diminuta cintura.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche. – casi ronroneó Sasuke a su oído, para acto seguido deslizar suavemente los varoniles labios a lo largo de su cuello.

- No puedo. – exclamó ella como pudo, sus besos y caricias siempre lograban robarle el aliento.

- ¿Estás enojada?, solo es una tonta misión. – dijo el chico en un susurro, para luego depositar un suave beso sobre uno de los hombros desnudos de Ino.

- No, es solo que no puedo. – aclaró la rubia, al tiempo que reprimía uno que otro suspiro.

- Vamos… quiero tener muy buenos recuerdos para reemplazar todos los gestos y recriminaciones que pueda hacerme Sakura, durante toda la semana que dura esta misión. – prácticamente rogó él.

- ¿una semana?- declaró rápidamente Ino, aquel detalle la tomó desprevenida, tanto que había escapado de entre los brazos del Uchiha casi de inmediato.

Sasuke la miró extrañado, mientras fruncía el ceño, pero luego su desconcierto fue reemplazado por diversión y una media sonrisa socarrona se formó lentamente en sus labios.

- ¿Te preocupa que esté a solas con Sakura durante toda una semana, Ino?- preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos azules.

- ¿Yo?, no… te equivocas, esa no es la razón, es que…- comenzó la mujer y luego se detuvo como si no supiera como continuar, mientras él seguía allí plantado frente a ella, esperando por una respuesta convincente.

La rubia suspiró profundamente, no había de otra, tendría que decirle.

- En una semana tendré que ir a Suna, con Tenten y… Shikamaru, puede ser que no me encuentres a tu regreso. – terminó ella lo más rápido que le fue posible y lo miró a la espera de su reacción.

- ¿Shikamaru, eh?- rezó él, de una forma algo áspera.

- Pues sí, es una misión diplomática… ya sabes, él siempre ha mantenido "muy" buenas relaciones con Gaara-sama y sus hermanos. – trató de explicar Ino, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros para restarle importancia a aquel asunto, que para ella realmente no la tenía.

- ¿Gaara-sama?, ¿no querrás decir Gaara-kun?- musitó Sasuke con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz de hielo.

- ¿Por qué tendría que llamarle así?- terció la rubia a su vez.

- Gaara fue tu novio, Ino. La confianza no se pierde así nada más, ¿o sí?- preguntó con mordacidad el chico moreno de ojos negros.

- Gaara nunca fue mi novio, te lo he aclarado más de una vez… y, al final de cuentas es tu problema si no me crees.- repuso la chica con el tono más alto de lo normal, debido a la furia que comenzaba a emerger de su interior, algo que detestaba en Sasuke, era precisamente su terquedad.

- El punto es que tu misión dura una semana, y yo me marcho precisamente en una semana… no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo tardaré en regresar y…- no pudo continuar, la expresión de su novio ahora era totalmente diferente a la de hace un rato, demasiado seria.

- No iré. – terció él con su seguridad de siempre, lo que hizo que su novia se le quedara mirando raro.

- Pero… tú no has dejado de realizar ninguna misión desde… siempre.- concluyó la hermosa chica mientras lo observaba como si él se hubiera vuelto loco, justo frente a sus ojos.

- Es por eso que me creerán, cuando me reporte enfermo mañana. – musitó suavemente el portador del Sharingan.

- No. No harás eso. – dijo su novia tranquilamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Ino, yo no quiero ir y tú no quieres que vaya, así que mejor me quedo. – exclamó el chico haciéndose escuchar.

- Te equivocas Sasuke, yo quiero que vayas… debes ir. – afirmó la muchacha.

El chico la miró como si no supiera quién era, y su semblante se tornó indiferente y frío, aun antes de responder.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿necesitas toda una semana para establecer tus estrategias de reconquista?, ¿de quién se trata?, ¿Shikamaru, el Kazekage… o es que también irá Sai?- le espetó él con una voz más fría que un Iceberg.

- ¿qué es lo que estás insinuando?, si yo quisiera dejarte lo haría sin necesidad de que existiera alguien más en mi corazón o en mi vida… pero no lo he hecho, ¿cierto?- exclamó la chica sin vacilar y con un tono que distaba mucho de ser cariñoso.

- Tampoco has querido tener un hijo mío. – gruñó él, apretando los dientes.

- Con un hijo no se juega Sasuke, yo tengo claros mis sentimientos… pero, ¿y los tuyos?- le preguntó ella finalmente.

Sasuke Uchiha se quedó callado, por un segundo fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, ¿por qué rayos Ino seguía con lo mismo?, él la quería, de eso estaba seguro, nunca hubiese podido soportar su nueva estadía en Konoha de no ser por ella.

- La única razón por la que no quieres ir a esa misión, es porque no deseas enfrentarte a tus fantasmas, Sasuke. – declaró la mujer rubia de orbes celestes con total convicción.

- Prometiste que jamás volverías a utilizar esa técnica conmigo, Ino. – espetó el moreno, dejando entrever su indignación.

- Y no lo he hecho, no la necesito para leerte como a un libro abierto… tú acabas de confirmármelo. – terminó ella con un deje de tristeza, antes de darse media vuelta para reiniciar su camino hacia la salida.

- ¡Ino, no me dejes ir… quiero quedarme contigo!- prácticamente le suplicó él.

- Lo siento, Sasuke-kun… pero me temo que esa decisión no me corresponde a mí.- le aclaró ella, con una tristeza demasiado evidente en la voz.

La chica sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho, justo en el momento que salía por la puerta principal de aquella gran casa. Sentía un vacío tal, que tuvo miedo de flaquear y correr a los brazos de su novio, llorando y rogando para que no apareciera al día siguiente en el despacho de Tsunade, y así acabar de una vez por todas con ese maldito sentimiento de pérdida que ya empezaba a embargarle y a hacer que unas lágrimas tercas e indeseadas, salieran de sus ojos celestes en contra de su voluntad; así que decidió empezar a correr, para poner toda la distancia posible entre ella y él.

_**= NARUTO =**_

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la descolocó más de lo que había pensado, más que nada por haberla tomado por sorpresa, mentalmente se había convencido un segundo antes que aquello que pretendía hacer no era una buena idea, lo último que necesitaba Tenten era alguien más a quien consolar, con su drama personal esta última tenía más que suficiente… pero a quien acudir entonces, ¿a Sakura?

Si el hecho de que la puerta se abriera después de haber desistido de seguir tocando, asombró a la rubia de ojos celestes, el encontrarse sometida al escrutinio de una mirada blanca y fría lo hizo muchísimo más. Neji la miraba con una curiosidad no muy propia de él, al parecer sumamente extrañado de verla allí de pie en mitad de aquella noche sin luna y sin mediar palabra… el silencio se alargó y el ambiente se volvía cada vez más tenso, y ella aun con la cabeza a punto de estallarle, seguía tratando de hallarle una explicación lógica a que de entre todas las personas de esa villa, de entre todos sus amigos y de todos los shinobi existentes en Konoha, fuese él precisamente quien le abriera la puerta de la casa de su amiga castaña. ¿Es que nada tenía sentido en esa noche?

- ¡Tenten, te necesitamos acá abajo! – exclamó Neji, en algo que a Ino le pareció más una orden que cualquier otra cosa.

- Ya estoy aquí. – respondió la aludida, bajando lentamente los últimos escalones que llevaban al segundo piso, lugar donde por cierto se encontraba su recamara.

La mirada culpable que le dirigió la recién llegada a su visitante, así como el leve sonrojo que mostraban sus mejillas, hablaron por sí mismas, y de pronto Ino lo comprendió todo; aquella idea fue la peor que se le pudo ocurrir y sí, en definitiva esa era una pésima noche.

- Yo…- trató de comenzar una frase, pero sin saber cómo continuarla prefirió nuevamente el silencio. Por lo menos Neji ya no la miraba, sus blancos ojos estaban posados ahora en la esbelta figura de cierta castaña.

Ino dio un paso atrás, convenciéndose que debía irse, pero justo en ese momento se percato del leve contacto de una mano sobre uno de sus brazos y de la preocupación que contenía la mirada avellana de la experta en armas.

- No es nada, puede esperar.- se excusó la florista, pero Tenten no rompió el contacto.

- De eso nada. – la voz del Hyuuga llenó aquel lugar, atrayendo la mirada de ambas chicas.

- Yo ya me iba. – terminó sin emoción, al tiempo que pasaba de largo por la puerta que él mismo mantuvo entreabierta hasta ese momento.

- El entrenamiento de mañana es a primera hora, nos vemos. – agregó de forma seca, antes de perderse en la oscuridad, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Ino se quedó de una pieza, ahora sí no sabía que pensar.

- Ven, entremos… se está colando el frío. – susurró la hermosa castaña, sin apartar la mirada de la de su amiga, la cual aun se hallaba perdida en la densa noche.

Tenten guió a Ino al acogedor interior de la bella casita de la que era propietaria, y luego la observó con detenimiento. De verdad había sucedido algo grave, la imagen de la rubia solo expresaba desolación.

- Pensé que habías dicho que era la última vez. – señaló Ino sin entusiasmo alguno.

- Te creí. – afirmó, haciendo sentir a la castaña de nuevo culpable.

- Lo dije en serio.- dijo la castaña con resolución.

- ¿Entonces…?- preguntó la otra joven sin más.

- Si hay alguien que sabe cómo convencerme de hacer… lo que no quiero hacer, ese es Neji Hyuuga.- agregó Tenten y eso bastó para que la rubia desistiera del interrogatorio.

¿De qué serviría?, tampoco le iba a comenzar a dar un reprimenda a Tenten sobre moral, el orgullo de una kunoichi y demás cosas por el estilo, ella sabía que era la menos indicada para hacer algo así. Muchas veces, más de las necesarias tal vez, no se podía pelear contra lo inevitable, y al parecer en ambos casos lo inevitable era ser víctimas de amores no correspondidos, imposibles y porque no decirlo… estúpidos. Ino se dejó caer en un sillón bastante abatida.

- No me digas, Sasuke se enteró de que iremos a Suna con Shikamaru.- aseveró la castaña tranquilamente, con la vista clavada en Ino.

- No es solo eso. – respondió la aludida.

- Se enteró de los anticonceptivos…- asumió que de eso se trataba, puesto que hacía un buen tiempo sabía que su amiga le sacaba el cuerpo a eso de ser madre.

- Sí. – aceptó la rubia, meneando su cabeza.

- ¿Te dio un ultimátum o algo así?- preguntó Tenten algo exaltada, e indignada por la actitud de Sasuke.

- No es eso, se trata de Sakura. – dijo finalmente Ino con un hilito de voz.

- Ah.- fue lo único que pudo expresar Tenten, mientras miraba absorta a su amiga, acercándose hasta sentarse a sus pies.

Tenten escuchó todo lo que Ino tenía para decirle, sin emitir ni un solo sonido, tan solo tomándola de la mano, hasta que esta se quedó completamente en silencio.

- Bueno… eso explica por qué tienes ese aspecto.- musitó la ex alumna de Gai, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Me veo tan mal?- preguntó la muchacha rubia, algo espantada.

- Lo suficiente para asustar a un Hyuuga. – dijo Tenten, esbozando un pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Por eso me miraba de esa forma?- exclamó Ino azorada.

- Eso creo. – respondió la castaña, asintiendo.

Ino suspiró apesadumbrada, aquello era lo último que le faltaba, pero realmente no tenía ánimos para intentar parecerse a la concursante de un certamen de belleza, así que, ¿qué importancia tenía eso de todas formas?

La voz de Tenten la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- De todas formas aun no sucede nada, es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, ¿no lo crees?- resolvió la morena.

- Pero sucederá, él no me ama. No pongas esa cara, tú también lo sabías.- musitó quedamente la muchacha de orbes celestes.

- No digas eso, Sasuke siempre te ha sido fiel, y te ha ofrecido un compromiso de por vida… algo que he esperado mucho tiempo a que Neji haga.- murmuró la castaña.

- No, no puedes siquiera compararlos… Neji es diferente, sabe lo que quiere.- manifestó Ino, quien de inmediato se arrepintió de sus propias palabras.

Tenten había sufrido mucho, siempre había querido a Neji Hyuuga… a nadie más, se había entregado al chico de ojos blancos sin pedir nada a cambio, porque ella estaba completamente segura que aunque ella diera todo por él, este no le correspondería de la misma manera. Tenten lo sabía, pero prefería ignorarlo y conformarse con lo poco que el castaño le ofrecía, pero ella no…

Ino Yamanaka nunca podría enfrentarse al hecho de que Sasuke no la amaba, su recio orgullo no le permitía conformarse con solo una parte de todo el amor que su novio podía entregar, no. Ella quería tenerlo todo, quería que la amara tal como ella lo hacía, con todo el alma, por completo; no quería que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera a su lado por gratitud, dependencia o costumbre, mucho menos por un hijo…

Ella simplemente quería amor, ¿es que era mucho pedir?

- Tenten, verás…- comenzó a disculparse, pero la otra la detuvo enseguida esbozando una sonrisa triste.

- Déjalo Ino, sé a dónde querías llegar y tienes razón. – le concedió rápidamente la castaña, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

- Pero es que…- balbuceó la rubia, al ver como la chica se alejaba poco a poco del lugar que antes ocupara.

- Soy perfectamente consciente de que Neji me usa al igual que a una Kunai, siempre ha sido así… también sé que debo dejarlo, que me hago daño.- continuó la castaña, impidiéndole a Ino terminar la frase.

- Pero por más que lo intento no puedo alejarme de él, y tú lo sabes… es como una droga para mi, sé que no debo esperar nada, pero aun así lo hago.- terminó ella con suspiro ahogado, que la otra sabia que disfrazaba un sollozo, por lo que cruzó rápidamente la estancia para envolver a la mayor de sus amigas en un abrazo consolador.

- Yo no soy como tú, jamás hubiera permitido que Sasuke realizara esa misión junto a Sakura. – susurró la bella chica de ojos avellana, haciendo lo que podía para luchar contra las lagrimas que intentaban aflorar.

- Dime Ino, ¿acaso no merecemos algo mejor que esto?- exclamó perdiendo la batalla contra el llanto, pero deshaciendo lentamente el abrazo de su amiga, para poder mirarla a los ojos azules.

- Si, pero… ya verás como todo cambia, algún día…- intentó en vano de reconfortarla la rubia, tratando de sonar de verdad esperanzada.

- Por supuesto, algún día tendremos "verdaderos" príncipes azules. – concluyó por ella Tenten, con un sarcasmo demasiado evidente en la voz, antes de regalarle una sonrisa sincera.

_**= NARUTO =**_

Los continuos golpes en el apartamento vecino seguían sin cesar, por lo que el rubio se acabó despertando por completo, sus hermosos ojos azules trataron de acostumbrarse lo más rápido que le fue posible a la semioscuridad que reinaba en aquella conocida habitación, sintió un peso entonces en el pecho y descubrió la cabeza rosa de la chica que había adorado desde siempre apoyada en él; no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, la noche anterior Sakura había acudido a él, como siempre que necesitaba consuelo, pero entonces algo cambió… ella lo había besado, con una dulzura y un anhelo que él jamás alcanzó a soñar, le confesó lo mucho que valoraba su compañía y que sería imposible vivir sin él, sin su apoyo…

Lo quería, Sakura Haruno lo quería, por fin le había dado aquello que él había estado esperando todos esos años… un indicio claro de que él podría ser para ella más que un amigo.

La acomodó con cuidado en la suave cama, para así poder deslizarse fuera y comprobar si como él pensaba, el golpeteo provenía del apartamento contiguo al suyo, precisamente aquel que le pertenecía a Ino.

Naruto abrió la puerta principal del pequeño apartamento, exactamente en el momento que su excompañero de equipo se daba por vencido y guardaba las manos en los bolsillos.

- Supongo que no la has visto, ¿cierto?- comentó el Uchiha con voz algo apagada.

- ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó el rubio después de negar lentamente con la cabeza, dándole a Sasuke la respuesta que temía.

El único sobreviviente del famoso clan Uchiha bajó la mirada, guardando silencio. El Uzumaki lo miró extrañado, jamás creyó posible que algún tipo de problema surgiera entre la pareja conformada por su escandalosa vecina y su amigo, si había algo de lo que el chico estaba convencido era de que esos dos habían nacido para estar juntos, era así como debía ser.

- Oye Sasuke…- llamó la atención del otro, quien de inmediato levantó su oscura mirada para clavarla en el rostro de aquel al que consideraba su mejor amigo.

- ¿Pelearon?- soltó a regañadientes, no quería que la respuesta fuera afirmativa; de sobra sabía que su amigo solo se hallaba cómodo al lado de la Yamanaka.

Sasuke se preparó para contestar, cuando una conocida voz femenina se le adelantó al hablar.

- Y apuesto a que sé de quien es la culpa.- expuso Sakura mientras un brillito burlón bailaba en sus magníficos ojos color Jade, ganándose una mirada de desdén por parte del moreno y una de confusión por parte del rubio.

- Hmmm- Gruñó Sasuke, ahogando un suspiro de mortificación, al tiempo que pensaba en lo poco que había avanzado su relación con la Haruno.

- Naruto, si la ves…- comenzó el moreno, pero se vio interrumpido enseguida por el aludido.

- Le diré que viniste a verla.- murmuró el muchacho de ojos azules con tono amable.

- Gracias.- musitó el otro chico, tras inclinar un poco la cabeza.

- Nos vemos en el despacho de la Hokage.- exclamó firmemente, dirigiéndose esta vez a Sakura.

- Ay sí, esa maldita misión.- bufó la muchacha rápidamente, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, que Sasuke alcanzó a ver antes de desaparecer envuelto en una voluta de humo.

El apuesto rubio la miró algo decepcionado, no le gustaba que la pelirosa tratara de esa manera a Sasuke, ya era muy dura para él su estancia en Konoha.

- Sí, ya sé lo que me vas a decir… pero no lo puedo evitar.- declaró ella con algo de rudeza, para luego suavizar su expresión y regalarle al muchacho la mejor y más sincera de sus sonrisas.

- Así que la misión de la que tanto renegabas es con Sasuke.- le dijo el chico, quien sonrió burlón.

- Por favor, no me lo recuerdes.- concluyó la hermosa kunoichi, rodando los ojos al instante.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para desayunar, Sakura-chan?- cambió magistralmente el tema aquel apuesto muchacho, sonriéndole de manera casi infantil al tenderle una mano a la bella chica.

- Por supuesto, Naruto-kun… todo el tiempo del mundo.- afirmó ella, correspondiendo la sonrisa del Uzumaki, mientras tomaba la mano que éste le tendía.

_**= NARUTO =**_

La hermosa Kunoichi se encontraba sola, con la empañada mirada fija en la nada… no se había cansado de llorar, tal vez nunca se cansaría de llorar por él, por la pérdida de algo que nunca tuvo realmente, pero de sus ojos ya no salían más lágrimas, se preguntó si ya se le habían acabado… llorar no solucionaba nada, ella lo sabía bien y sin embargo llevaba toda una vida llorando, por ella… por no vivir de acuerdo a sus planes, por él… por amarlo más que a su propia vida.

Cerró los ojos un instante, y al cerrarlos lo recordó, de forma tan vívida que temió desfallecer… morir de amor.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Tenten sonrió, estaba feliz… volvió a mirar todas las dianas a su alrededor, llenas a más no poder… jamás fallaba._

_Aquel día había entrenado sola desde la mañana, ya que Neji le había comunicado la noche anterior que solo podría reunirse con ella en horas vespertinas. "Cosas del Clan", fue su respuesta cuando le indagó sobre la razón de este cambio en el horario de entrenamiento, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros… "El clan, siempre el clan"… pensó amargamente la linda chica, él la miró como adivinando sus pensamientos y le sonrió gentilmente como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo cual la sorprendió enormemente._

_- Pronto acabará todo esto, Tenten… y seré libre…- le comunicó el muchacho castaño, contagiándola de su repentino buen animo, por lo que le sonrió abiertamente._

_- Para ti.- susurró con dulzura, antes de besar los labios femeninos fugazmente y desaparecer antes que la chica tuviese tiempo de reaccionar a sus palabras._

_La muchacha castaña sonrió al cielo, regocijándose en el recuerdo de esas palabras, dichas con tanto amor por parte de él…_

_Únicamente por eso se hallaba allí aun, esperándole… como siempre._

_Una presencia que conocía muy bien la sacó de su ensoñación, la maestra en armas se volvió para ver aparecer a quien fuera el amor de su vida frente a ella, quiso correr para refugiarse en sus brazos, pero notó que Neji mantenía los ojos cerrados, así que avanzó hacia él lo más lento que pudo._

_- Tenten…- susurró el muchacho de ojos blancos su nombre y algo indefinido en su voz obligó a la chica a detenerse._

_El abrió los ojos y la hizo único blanco de su mirada, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor, solo ella._

_Algo en el interior de la bella muchacha estalló en miles de pedazos, al percatarse del dolor inmenso que se encontraba reflejado en el opalino iris del hombre al que adoraba, y sin saber a que se debía un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas sin ninguna razón de ser. Simplemente algo en ella lo reconoció, ella ya lo sabía… jamás podría ser feliz, porque jamás podría tenerlo a él._

_Se dio vuelta de inmediato, odiaba que la vieran llorar…_

_Quiso correr, alejarse y morir… sola, como siempre había estado, sola… pero sus piernas no le respondían y fue entonces que sintió sus brazos, sus fuertes brazos cerrados en torno a su cintura._

_- Tenten… yo… no debí decirte aquello, no fue mi intención ser cruel… jamás quise herirte.- la ronca voz de Neji, era una mezcla absurda de arrepentimiento y dolor, como si él pudiese sentir su dolor... _

_Aquel pensamiento la hirió aun más, ¿él jamás quiso herirla?, ¿no tenía intenciones de hacerle creer que la amaba, que podría amarla?... si no tuviera la sensación de haber perdido el alma, muy seguramente se hubiese echado a reír con ganas._

_- Lo sé, Neji… lo sé.- se escuchó a sí misma contestarle, sin reconocer del todo su propia voz. Trató de zafarse de ese abrazo que le torturaba, pero él parecía incapaz de dejarla ir._

_- Yo simplemente… yo no pude oponerme a sus deseos.- continuo él con voz amortiguada, mientras ella temblaba entre sus brazos._

_- No importa Neji, ya no… solo… solo déjame ir, por favor.- suplicó ella, clavando su oscurecida mirada en el suelo, al tiempo que dejaba de luchar._

_- No quiero que me odies, yo solo… quiero explicarte.- ahora era él quien suplicaba, se le oía realmente desesperado._

_- Ya lo has hecho antes… no puedes luchar contra el clan, ni contra los planes que tienen para ti.- declaró ella con la voz entrecortada por el llanto._

_- Ellos quieren que yo… quieren que yo…- comenzó a decir él, soltándola enseguida y tan repentinamente que Tenten casi perdió el equilibrio. _

_Ella lo miró extrañada por el cambio operado en el prodigio Hyuuga, parecía dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino._

_- No tienes que contármelo, solo vete…- se obligó a decir ella, con todo y el nudo que sentía formado en su garganta… aquello, debía ser muy malo, para que pudiera afectarle de esa manera._

_- Quieren que yo me case.- terminó finalmente el castaño de ojos blancos en un susurro._

_Tenten sintió que su mundo ahora si se caía en pedazos, era demasiado, aquello era demasiado… ya no podía soportarlo más, no más._

_- ¡VETE!... – gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, dejándose caer de rodillas, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma._

_- Tenten, yo…- dijo él, corriendo para llegar a su lado, sin embargo la chica impidió a tiempo que la tocara._

_- Por favor Neji, ya vete, ya vete… - dijo manteniéndolo a distancia, con los ojos avellana más oscuros de lo normal, anegados de lágrimas._

_- Solo vete, vete… por favor, vete, vete, vete…- seguía repitiendo sin mirarlo siquiera, hasta que sintió desaparecer su presencia del todo._

_Al fin estaba sola, pero no había mucha diferencia… siempre lo había estado._

_**FIN**_ _**FLASH**_ _**BACK**_

Nada sería igual de ahora en adelante, se prometió en silencio al tiempo que el viento alborotaba su larga cabellera castaña. Aunque aquella promesa estaba de más, igualmente no podría ser igual sin él…

Ya casi amanecía, había estado en ese claro del bosque todo el día sin comer ni beber nada… ya no sabía que esperar de la vida, estaba más perdida que nunca, antes por lo menos había tenido sus esperanzas… esperanzas que Neji le amara alguna vez, que pudiera quedarse a su lado…

Pero ahora, ahora no tenía nada a que aferrarse, ahora solo era un cuerpo que contenía un alma sin móvil…

Él pudo haber luchado, pudo oponer resistencia… ella lo hubiera ayudado, lo habría seguido al mismísimo infierno solo por estar a su lado, aun sin promesas de amor, ella no necesitaba de nada de eso, para sacrificar lo poco que tenía por él…

Pero no quiso siquiera intentarlo, así que aceptó la voluntad de ese maldito de Hiashi, que se creía un dios… Se casaría, sí… pero no con ella, como siempre soñó… ¿Con quién se casaría Neji?, se preguntó a sí misma, meditándolo por un segundo, antes de convencerse que eso no tenía importancia, no era con ella… le pertenecería a otra. Otra que disfrutaría sus besos, sus caricias, su forma tan especial de adueñarse de una mujer, de hacerla sentir mujer, su mujer.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sin querer levantarse aún…

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí.- resonó la voz de su amiga rubia, y las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a los ojos de la castaña, quien no levantó el rostro, no podría soportar que la vieran así… ni siquiera Ino, ni siquiera ella.

- Ya sé lo del compromiso de Neji y Hanabi…- musitó quedamente Ino, tratando que la pena que sentía por el sufrimiento de su amiga, no se le notara demasiado en la voz.

- ¿Hanabi… eh?, debí suponerlo.- se burló de sí misma, con dolor… ¿quién más podría ser?

- Tenten… si no quieres venir a Suna conmigo y Shikamaru, puedo hablar con la Hokage, estoy segura de que entenderá que…- Ino quería hacer lo que fuera por ayudar a su amiga, ya la estaría abrazando pero sabía que ella no le permitiría consolarla.

- No… Iré.- la interrumpió rápidamente la otra kunoichi, levantándose de inmediato, tras limpiarse las lágrimas que seguían negándose a dejar de salir de sus hermosos ojos.

- No hay nada que me até a este lugar.- murmuró arrastrando las palabras, antes de enfrentarse finalmente a Ino.

_**= NARUTO =**_

Sakura Haruno estaba harta, de verdad se había cansado… ¿acaso no podía comportarse normalmente cuando él estaba cerca?, ¿por qué debía meterse en la cabeza que él no era nadie?... sinceramente, ella no tenía porqué tratar de convencerse de eso, porque él "ya" no era nadie, debía estar segura de eso… hace mucho que estaba segura de que él no significaba nada en su vida.

La pelirosa se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, trató de hacer caso omiso del acelerado ritmo de su corazón; cada vez que recordaba como él, Sasuke, ese chico que caminaba delante suyo mientras regresaban a Konoha le había roto el corazón, sin importarle un ápice lo que ella pudiera sentir, el gran daño que le había hecho aquel horrible día, cuando la dejó sin sentido en una de las bancas del parque, allí… abandonada, sin siquiera tocarse el corazón, sin detenerse a pensar en ella, ni un segundo… cada vez que rememoraba aquello, siempre que recordaba su tremendo dolor, su inmenso sufrimiento, se obligaba a sí misma a recordar también que él no merecía nada.

No señor, él no merecía nada, hace mucho que había llegado a esa conclusión. No merecía nada, ni su pena, ni su dolor, nada… mucho menos su amor.

Entonces ¿por qué?, ¿por qué se sentía así?... era acaso tan tonta como para no haberle olvidado por completo…

Sakura lo miró tratando de disimular lo mal que se encontraba, la confusión que internamente le sofocaba… No podía amarlo, era imposible que eso de verdad le estuviera sucediendo, ¿por qué demonios le pasaba esto a ella?, ¿por qué a ella?... la hermosa kunoichi suspiró con cansancio, ¿a quién quería engañar?, sus sentimientos por el moreno de ojos rasgados siempre fueron muy fuertes, más fuertes que ella, que su voluntad, que su raciocinio… aun lo eran.

Se odió por reconocer la verdad, nunca lo dejó de amar, aun cuando se convenció a sí misma y al resto del mundo de eso. Esa era la verdad, suya y de nadie más… había hecho tan buen trabajo convenciendo a todos, sobretodo a Naruto de que detestaba a Sasuke, que terminó creyéndose su mentira también… pero de algo si estaba segura, y era que esa verdad seguiría siendo solo suya. Nunca nadie, jamás, se enteraría de que su estúpido corazón saltaba emocionado dentro de su pecho cuando estaba cerca de él…

Nunca nadie debía saber que aun amaba a Sasuke Uchiha…

- ¡Sakura, al suelo!- el grito de Sasuke la tomó totalmente desprevenida y lo siguiente que vio fue al Uchiha abalanzarse sobre ella.

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**__:_

_Sé que hace mucho que no escribo, pero he estado muy ocupada con mi nuevo trabajo… en fin, mil disculpas y pues aquí está el nuevo capitulo de este fic, para aquellos que lo leen y lo estaban esperando._

_Contesto Reviews:_

_**ANNA-HYUUGA : **__Gracias me alegra que te guste el fic, y bueno si le pongo empeño a los capítulos, también por eso demoro en actualizar._

_**Alexa Hiwatari**__: Oh sí, los hombres no tienen remedio… este capitulo lo deja claro, y bueno Ino tiene la sombra de Sakura sobre su relación y en cuanto a lo de Gaara, eso es una gran confusión jejejeje… con Shikamaru la cosa era a otro ritmo, pero apareció Temari… en fin. Gracias por leer._

_**Angelique-Neige:**__Bueno si te digo las parejas ya no habría factor sorpresa, jejeje… no sé que es lo que no te parece asqueroso, asumo que el Narusaku por tu review… en fin, yo no me meto con los gustos de los demás, es algo muy personal… y yo puedo escribir casi de cualquier pareja, así que seguirán en incógnita por ahora… gracias por el review._

_**Dinosauriot: **__Gracias por leer, aquí esta la continuación. Ojalá y te guste!_

_**Kanmuri Kyoshi:**__ Bueno gracias, no te preocupes me conformo con que te guste… aquí está la continuación._

_**Aruma_Uchiha:**__ Pues sí, la verdad hasta a mí me gustó y hay pocos sasuinos aquí, lo sé… gracias._

_**Akane0arwen5: **__eh, bueno ni tan pronto…. Pero acá está. Gracias por leer._


End file.
